


Pleasurable Holidays

by House_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 4th of July Smut, Adultery, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Christmas Smut, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Halloween Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Family, Incest, Infidelity, Mother/Son Incest, Mother’s Day Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, thanksgiving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Targaryen/pseuds/House_Targaryen
Summary: Halloween - Ashara/JonThanksgiving - Ashara/Jon/CatelynChristmas - Ashara/JonMother's Day - Ashara/Jon4th of July - Ashara/Elia/Jon
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Catelyn Stark, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark, Elia Martell/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark
Comments: 294
Kudos: 247





	1. A Pleasurable Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Halloween, but something came up that delayed me from posting, but it's here now. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Mother/Son incest, if you don't like that, then this is not for you.

** Jon Stark **

Jon had just parked his car in the driveway of his parent’s home, noticing both of his parents’ car in the same driveway as well. _They must both be home early_, Jon thought with a shrug. He entered the house and went straight to the kitchen to get himself something to drink and the moment he entered the kitchen, both of his parents, Eddard and Ashara Stark, were there.

His father was sitting at the table, as always, reading the newspaper dressed still in his work clothes; his suit draped over the chair he was sitting on. His mother was leaning against the counter, a cup of orange juice in one hand, her phone in the other.

“Hey mama… father.” Jon said as he put his backpack under the table and went straight to his mother, giving her a hug like he always did; not his father though, for he was engrossed in the sports section of the newspaper, giving his son a, “hey son,” as his reply.

“Hey sweetie,” his mother replied back, returning the hug. They parted and Jon went to the fridge to grab the drink he wanted. “How was class today?” His mother asked him with a smile on her beautiful face.

“It was alright, nothing fascinating to talk about though,” he answered back while reaching for the orange juice carton and pouring it into a glass. “How was work?”

Before his mother could reply, his father folded the paper and reached for the can of beer that Jon did not see, “You going to practice tonight?” His father asked him, leaning back into his chair.

“It’s cancelled tonight, something came up with the coach.” Jon said, putting the carton of the juice back inside the fridge and gulped his drink quickly. He walked over to the sink to rid himself of the empty glass; he noticed his mother staring at him, or more like staring at his throat which was weird – she quickly averted her dark violet eyes. _Weird… oh well_, was all Jon thought on the matter.

“What are you going to do tonight then?” His mother asked him.

He leaned on the same counter as his mother, a little way from her when he replied, “I don’t know, my friends are going out tonight. I’m probably going to go see the new _Joker_ movie, I don’t know.” Jon noticed the way his mother’s eyes looked saddened by what he said and that’s when he realized it; both him and his mother have wanted to see _Joker_ for a while now, but both have been busy with work and school to see the movie. They did everything together and going to the movies was always a part of the reason for their close relationship; any new movie that come out in the theatre, they would go together (they’re father being too busy to do anything with his family) and it had become they’re mother-son bonding time.

Jon enjoyed spending time with his mother, and well, his mother always loved spending time with her only son, no matter what it was. So, when Jon saw his mother sad by thinking of watching a new movie by himself, he scolded himself for not including his mother. “Would you want to see the new movie with me?” He asked hoping to remove the sadness from her face, he always hated seeing her sad.

She was still sad when she replied to him, “I can’t baby, not tonight. Me and your father are going to his Halloween party tonight.” His mother put on a smile, trying to tell him it was 'ok' to see the new movie without her.

“Actually, love, I won’t be able to make it. I got a meeting with Wyman at his house about a new deal that would help the company,” his father said, not looking at his wife when he said it.

Jon had totally forgot about the party being tonight, his schoolwork and projects and exams helped him forget. He understood now why his father wouldn’t want to look his wife in the eye; his mother had been looking forward to going to this party for quite some time and now it seemed she wouldn’t be able to go. Jon was angry at his father all of sudden, it all came to his business before anything else. He looked towards his mother and also noticed she was ready to burst and that made Jon wanting to leave to go to his room, leave the married couple to their arguing.

He started silently walking out of the kitchen, hoping to not catch both parents’ attention, but it all went to shite when his father spoke hurriedly. “Jon can go with you, honey. He said he didn’t have any plans for tonight, so it works perfectly for you.”

Jon froze on the spot and turned around to say he didn’t want to go to his father’s party, but his mother beat him to it and Jon knew better than to interrupt his mother when she’s speaking – especially when she’s angry.

“Jon can’t go, _Ned_. He’s only 19, they won’t allow him in the building since they’re going to be serving alcohol.” She was speaking dangerously calm and Jon didn’t like it one bit; he knew she wass going to start shouting at her husband next, he needed to get out, leave but he couldn’t move his legs.

So? I was drinking when I was 17, you were drinking at a young age too Ash. Who cares if he’s 19, I own the company remember… they’ll let him in,” his father claimed, voice also calm which was weird to Jon, he was always the first to shout and get angry before his mother.

“Actually, he can wear my costume, nobody will recognize him. They’ll probably think it’s me,” his father retorted and relaxed believing he solved the greatest problem in the world. “That would be funny if they thought my son was me. You do look like me, son. They all would wonder how I was able to make the party and the deal, the same night.” Eddard chuckled to himself, his mother didn’t find it funny (Jon didn’t either).

Ashara took a sip of her orange juice and sighed, “I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t want to go anyways. Besides, my son probably wouldn’t want to spend time with his old-aged mother, or spend time with older people from your job,” his mother said to his father, looking at her phone now.

Jon was speechless, she was indeed right, he wouldn’t want to spend time with older people from his father’s workplace; it seemed though his mother really wanted to go, and Jon hated seeing his mother sad.

“Mama, I don’t mind goin’ with you if that’s still alright with you.” He said, and she looked at him doubtfully, he continued, “I’m being serious, I can see the movie or whatever else some other time.”

“You don’t have to sweetie,” his mother said, turning around to place the empty glass in the sink.

“I don’t mind mama, really.” Jon tried to reassure her to the best he can manage, hoping she can see that he actually wanted to go.

“You’re sure?” It seemed Ashara needed to make sure her son was cool with going with her.

“I’m sure.” Jon claimed, and a huge smile lit up on her gorgeous face asshe walked over to her son and gave him a big hug; they parted again and Ashara walked out of the kitchen to go and get ready. Jon hoped he didn’t regret his decision but seeing the costume his father gave him… Jon was starting to regret it.

* * *

** Ashara Stark **

Ashara stood in front of the mirror, admiring herself as she finished putting on her costume over her curvaceous, buxom body. The costume hugged her body perfectly, not too tight, nor too loose. It made her look hot and sexy, which was what she was trying to go for and she knew her husband was not going to resist her, if they both would've gone together. They would have come home, deep into the night and had some great sex, or that was what Ashara hoped. Now though… it seemed her plan was ruined and she would get home, Ned most likely to be asleep, Ashara would still be horny.

She was wearing an all-black spandex stretch jumpsuit with a front zipper that was little less than half zipped down to show a good amount of cleavage, a belt-buckle was wrapped around her slim waist, black gloves – with claws at the edge of her fingertips - that went up to her elbows, cat ears attached to a headband set on her head and her short raven locks splayed in luscious curls around her shoulders, framing her beautiful face, thigh high leather boots to finish off her costume. She stood close to six feet high with the heels she was wearing. Ashara still looked good for her age; waist slim and stomach flat that showed no sign that she birth a babe, and peach colored lipstick covering her full cock-sucking lips. Her breasts though… her full-round and heavy breasts looked ready to rip through the clothing for the world to see it all. She wore no bra, so her nipples were poking hard against the material. The costume she was going for was Catwoman and she loved this look on her.

Ashara sighed as she continued to look at herself, she was so horny, she wished she could’ve sneaked a quickie with Ned before her son arrived, but her son had arrived early than usual and that just made her only hornier.

“Ashara, stop feeling sorry for yourself,” she scolded herself into the mirror, hoping to forget the cravings of her pussy.

Taking one more last look at herself, she turned her body sideways and stared at her arse. Her full-round and firm cheeks looked good in the suit. She still couldn’t believe how good she looked in the costume and that made her smile. She turned and smoothly walked out of her bedroom, swaying her wide hips sexually, like the _cat_.

Silently walking down the stairs, she saw her son on his phone, texting someone most likely. She had to hold back her laughter at the suit her husband had gotten for himself, now being worn by his own son. Eddard had gotten the old Batman suit… _and I mean the old one, the one old Batman that was played by Adam West old_… she let loose a snicker that had her son turning around quickly at the sound. The grey spandex pants and shirt clung tightly to her son’s masculine body that she knew must’ve been tight on him; the black cape hanging from his broad shoulders went down his back, the small black mask that was only covering his eyes and some part of his nose made the costume look ridiculous on her son, she wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was sure her son knew the costume made him look ridiculous. Ashara did another sweep of her son’s toned body and her breathed hitched at noticing the slight bulge of his cock. It twitched and Ashara wondered if it was because of what she was wearing that made his grey eyes blow wide apart, mouth agape; Ashara smirked at her son once she pulled herself out whatever daze she was in.

Ashara walked up to her son and placed a finger under his chin, raising his head from staring at her cleavage. She was pretty sure he expected his mother to yell at him or scold him for what his eyes were doing, but all she said to him was, “Like what you see, son?” She dropped her finger and caressed her covered breasts, and her over her stomach - only teasing him.

“You look amazin,’ mama,” her son said with a squeak; clearing his throat and trying to calm himself. His hands went to hide his now growing member. “Forgive my language, but you look fuckin’ sexy,” his voice seemed calmer than before. She didn’t mind the vulgar language.

“Has your father left?” Ashara asked her son.

“Yeah, about 15 minutes ago,” Jon answered right back, trying really hard to keep his eyes trained on his mother’s face.

“Shall we leave ourselves then?” She started walking to grab her keys.

“Don’t worry about driving, father gave me the keys to his Lambo,” he said sounding like a child, but Ashara knew why. Nobody drove his Lamborghini Aventador, only Ned himself, so if her son had been grumpy with going (and the suit he was wearing), then driving his dad’s precious car would’ve made him happy to go to this Halloween party.

They went to the garage and Ashara immediately told her son, “Remember to call me Ash, Ashara, Shara, or anything else besides mother, ok? They shouldn’t know you’re my son,” and Ashara smiled at her son, a teasing smile. “Oh, and also, the suit looks good on you, my handsome son.” She gave him a wink at that and got into the car, leaving Jon speechless before he entered the beauty himself and started the car. Its engine roared to life, vibrating both of their bodies and Ashara hoped their night didn’t go bad. Her son drove to the Halloween party, going faster than the speed limit and she allowed him.

* * *

Ashara didn’t know how it came to this. Actually, she did know how it came to, but she couldn’t believe it was happening to her and her son. _It was drinks, to put in simpler terms_. Jon and Ashara were dancing, slow at first, then quicker as the beat of the songs changed to tunes that had Ashara grinding on him. His arms were placed on his mother’s waist, holding her tightly to his body; Ashara rested her head on his shoulder, grinding her arse against his groin. She stuck a finger into her mouth and sucked on the digit seductively as she stared at him with those dark haunting violet eyes of hers; she ran her now wet finger down between her heaving breasts that had Jon’s dick growing harder at the scene. He pulled his mother hard against him, closer than before.

She raised her arm to snake around his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers, his pouty lips meeting her soft full lips. Both lips parting that had Jon sneaking his tongue into her mouth that dueled with her very own. Passionately kissing, mouths never leaving one another for air - this was not something a son and mother should do to one another, but nobody at the party knew they were that. Ashara’s back arched to kiss her son more, which had her arse pushing hard against his erect dick, it was close to ripping through his suit, she could tell.

Jon ran his hands up her stomach, to her big mounds of covered tit flesh, mauling them and squeezing hard and roughly. She moaned at his touching, but still continued to kiss him. Jon looked ready to rip the material open to free her twin globes; he was becoming overcome with lust and desire to fuck his mother senseless.

She needed to control the situation, so she twisted her body around to stop him; she locked her arms around his neck and resumed their hot kiss, squishing her breasts hard against her son’s chest. Jon now set his hands on his mother’s arse, grabbing and roughly squeezing her round and firm flesh.

Everything stopped when the song ended, making Ashara slow her kissing until she completely pulled away from her son. She smiled up at him and in those grey eyes of his, she saw the same look she had for him and both knew something was going to happen in that moment. They were going to fuck, hard and good. Both knowing it was wrong of them to do so, wrong that a son wanted to fuck his own mother, but it only turned her on more, hopefully it was the same for him.

“Come with me,” Ashara told her son and smiled at him, teasingly. She took his hand and walked away down the hallway, towards the offices. She was growing less and less opposed to the idea of fucking her son the further they went. She came to a stop at an office she recognized all too easily. She turned and faced her son, taking both of her his hands in hers and walked backwards into the office, biting her bottom lip sexually, her eyes full of desire. The door closed, and everything changed for her.

She made sure to lock the door, so nobody could come in. Ashara didn’t bother to turn on the light as she turned around and leaned against the door; it was dark in the room – the only lighting coming from the streetlights and city outside – but she was able to make out her son.

“Is anyone goin’ to catch us in here?” Jon asked her, voice calm while he looked around the room, taking its appearance.

Ashara smile teasingly at her son, “Nope, they’re either still at the party or… doing other _things_. Nobody will dare to come here.”

“Why?” He questioned.

She bit her lip lightly, “It’s your father’s office, baby.” She told him and Jon turned to face his mother quickly; a smile came upon his handsome face.

Jon took in the sight of her amazing figure, with her hands behind her back and leaning against the door, her big tits pushed out, stretching the material almost close to bursting. She planted one heeled foot on the door and looked seductively at the man before her.

She let her eyes trail down his face, down his hard and muscular chest, straight to the erect bulge that was hardly being contained by the tight pants he was wearing. Her mouth watered at the sight and her pussy was practically begging for his cock. She removed her eyes away from the large bulge and looked at her son’s lust-filled face.

“I’m pretty sure we didn’t come here to talk now did we, mother.” Jon said as he looked at her hungrily. Ashara smiled deeper and her pussy twitched. She set her hand on his chest and ran it down to cup his cock in his pants; it was so big she couldn’t hold it all. She gave it a squeeze.

“It feels so big, sweetie,” she said seductively, leaning to kiss him lightly on the lips and squeezed him again. _Definitely bigger than his father._

With her eyes locked onto her son’s, she slowly sank down to her knees before him. She was sure Jon had a perfectly good view of her cleavage. Thinking about what she was about to do had her shaking with lust and anticipation.

She raised both of her hands to the waistline of his pants wet her lips. She wondered if her son was wearing any underwear, she hoped not. She pulled down the pants and gasped happily. Her son’s hard cock sprang forward from the confinement of the pants he wore and pulling them down to his ankles had his member hitting her directly in the face. “It’s so big!” She said amazed at what was in front of her.

She reached up with her left hand and grabbed hold of the thick shaft, she didn’t even care about the wedding ring on her finger. Her fingers barely wrapped around her son’s big thick cock. She was raising her right hand to her left one when her son spoke.

“It’s bigger than father’s, huh?” He asked her, looking assured of himself.

And all she could was nod, for her focus was on her hand wrapping around her son’s big dick in front of her face – she was in a daze at the size of it. She slowly began to move her hands back and forth along the whole length of Jon’s cock, gently squeezing as she moved her hands in a swirling motion. She had never seen a dick that big in her life. Ned wasn’t _that_ big (he claimed he was the biggest for her), Ashara thought he was big but this… she felt sorry for her husband. Her hands began moving little quicker, she was still lost at the size of it, she missed her son’s breathing growing heavier. Her son’s words brought her out of whatever trance she was in.

“That’s it, mama, just like that,” he moaned with his eyes closed.

Ashara was pumping intensively, Jon’s cock now rock hard solid, and from the look of his face… he was clearly enjoying what she was doing to him.

“You want me to suck your cock, baby?” She asked him while jacking him off fast and hard. Lust coursed through her whole body. All he did was nod while looking at her.

She smiled at her son and moved her face closer to his hard cock. Slowing her movements and keeping her eyes trained on his as she slowly opened her mouth and lowered her head onto his throbbing shaft. Her whole attention was now focused on the piece of meat that was filling her mouth, oh so wondrously.

Her son let loose a loud groan as his cock reached the back of her throat, she slowly slid her full lips back up the length of him. Ashara was breathing heavier as well, only taking half of his huge cock in her mouth, but she was sure she could take all of him.

She pulled away from him and smiled up at her son, “You like that, baby?” She asked him.

“Yeah, mama, I do,” was all he could manage.

She leaned forward again and flicked her tongue over the slit of his cock, eyes staying locked on his as she ran her tongue over and around the head and slowly licked her way down the underside of his member till she reached his full swollen balls; she ran her tongue back up again and taking a deep breath, swallowed his cock into her warm and wet mouth.

“Ohh, fuck yes!” He moaned loudly as Ashara gently sucked him, running her tongue over his cock as she descended down his whole length.

She was squeezing his dick with her hand - while her other was rubbing his sack – as her face lowered even more than before, eyes never leaving his. Her mouth was stretched wide open because of her son’s thickness, and she wondered what her son thought of her in this moment, how she looked with his cock in her mouth as she started to bob her head up and down.

As she continued, Ashara was becoming more relaxed with the amount of dick in her mouth, bobbing her head a little faster and more smoothly than ever. She removed her eyes from his face turned her full attention to what’s before her. She removed her left hand that was on his dick and placed it flat on his stomach, while she brought her right hand from his balls and set it back onto his shaft. She noticed her wedding ring glint from the light seeping into the room, she took another inch into her mouth and his cock was now at her throat.

She bobbed her head more quickly and was jacking his cock faster, her wedding ring hand caressing his firm, toned abs, making her moan, “Mmmmm!”

Jon groaned at she continued to suck her son harder and faster, her breasts slightly jiggling from her movements. She slipped another inch into her salivating mouth, her son’s cock now slipping past her throat.

“Ohh, fuck mama, just like that,” he groaned more loudly, which had Ashara moan loudly around his shaft, her sucking becoming more intense.

More and more she sucked into her mouth, now her right hand joining the left one on his abs, trying to take him all in her inviting yet sinful mouth. She closed her eyes, but not before seeing her son’s eyes grow wide when she sucked three quarters of his throbbing meat into her mouth, his cock sliding down her throat; she was still bobbing her head up and down, fast and smooth. Ashara was determined to take all of him, no matter what.

“Yes, suck my cock,” he gritted his teeth and Ashara was sure she was giving him the best blowjob ever. “Suck it just like that, yesss!”

Ashara eyes rolled in the back of her head at her son’s words - she was loving every moment of this. Her head was viciously going back and forth repeatedly on his cock, focusing everything on the throbbing meat-pole in her mouth. Until she stopped and released his cock from his mouth to look up at him with eyes filled with lust – he whimpered when she released him.

“Have you ever had a blowjob like this, baby? Has anyone ever taken your whole cock in their mouth?” She asked him, returning her lips onto the head of his cock and sucking it.

“Never! Please, mama, please keep sucking my cock.” He was pleading with her and she was teasing him by only taking him into her mouth, only a few inches of his cock. “I’m close.”

She smiled at him, and without further teasing, took his thick fat cock back into her mouth, all the while staring at him doing so. Her eyes still on his, she took a deep breath and pushed her face forward, taking his entire length into her hot, wet mouth and tight throat. She paused with her stretched-full lips at the base of her son’s cock, still looking up at him with lust-filled and teary eyes; she set both hands on his hips and continued to bob her head up and down his shaft.

She picked up the pace, taking all of him into her mouth with each bob of her head, her son’s cock finding its way home into the tight, wet sleeve of her throat. Ashara was moaning loudly around Jon’s shaft in her mouth, the lewd sounds of her slurping and sucking she was making increased louder, along with her tongue flicking around the head.

“Yes, I love seeing your mouth on my cock,” Jon growled at her. “Your lips… your mouth, ohh… your throat feels tight on my cock, ohhh fuck!” She knew he was close to climaxing.

Ashara was groaning and moaning at her son’s words, his cock was deep into her throat – her head still bobbing up and down faster and harder.

She felt her son grab hold of her raven-black hair and started thrusting his hips into her, rutting and fucking her face as hard and fast as he could. He was going to cum in his mother’s mouth.

Ashara let him fuck her face, loved the feeling of his thick cock stretching her mouth and throat. She sucked hard on him, hollowing her cheeks to bring more pleasure for him, get him to cum for her; his hips were slamming into her and was making her hornier than before. She felt her son roughly grab her hair and it felt good to be roughly grabbed like that (Ned was never like that with her), she moaned shamelessly.

She still couldn’t believe this was actually happening, her on her knees before her son, sucking his cock like a wanton slut… but she loved it anyhow. She moaned and gagged on the shaft and just let her son fuck her face roughly.

Ashara shifted her eyes up to her lover’s face. He was staring down at her, face contorted in pleasure and lust as his fat cock pistoned in and out of her hot mouth. Her son grunted and Ashara felt the head of his cock grow bigger in her throat and she knew he was going to cum in her mouth. He roughly pulled her more on his dick, impaling her with all he had and tears brimmed at the side of her eyes, but she loved it. He exploded with a scream; she tried to swallow all the cum he was giving her, but it too much for her, so she gagged and some of that hot, sticky cum dribbled out from her lips.

She tapped him to let him know it was beginning to be too much for her, so her son removed his hands from her hair and she pulled back, yet still had her lips wrapped around the head. He was still cumming into her mouth, but it was easier for her to swallow it; more still came out of him, it seemed it would never end.

She was still swallowing the sweet, tangy taste of his seed, sucking whatever he still had in him, and what seemed like forever with him climaxing, he was starting to slow down. The last spurt of his cum coating her tongue, swirling the fluid in her mouth before she swallowed the rest of it all.

At last, Jon’s cock stopped erupting into her mouth, and Ashara was amazed at the amount he let loose. With one last look into his eyes, she released him from her mouth with a pop.

“That was… fuckin’ amazin’!” Jon exclaimed while she stayed kneeling on the floor in front of him, hand gently squeezing his softening member.

“I’ll say. I can’t believe I fit this whole in my mouth,” she told her son with loving eyes.

“I’ve never came so much in my life,” her son said breathlessly while she still stroked him. “And it was because of you, mama.”

She smiled up at her son with love and adoration in her eyes at what he said to her, “I’m glad I was able to help you, my son.” She let her son’s cock free from her hold, and stood up to her feet smoothly.

“Do you want to fuck me, baby?” She asked her son as she walked backwards and leaned back against the office door. “You want to fuck me right here against your father’s door?” She rose her hands above her head to grasp hold of the door frame above.

But before Jon could answer her questions, she stepped away from the door to walk close to him. She grasped his limp cock and stroked him, squeezing him gently. “Or, maybe you want to fuck me right here on his floor?” Her voice became more aggressive, commanding as she pulled and stroked his shaft, all the while staring hungrily at her son.

She moved away from him before he could make any movements on her. She walked towards the desk in her husband’s office and bent over, leaning on her forearms when she spoke, “Or maybe you want to fuck me on your father’s desk. You would like that, wouldn’t you? To fuck your mother hard and fast, squishing my big tits hard into your father’s desk.”

She smiled at her son, his cock now hardening from its limp state and soon she knew he would be rock-hard and ready to fuck her senseless. His grey eyes, which now looked black onyx color, from his pupils blowing wide apart were shown with lust and desire in them.

“I think it’s time I take this costume off of me, don’t you think so, baby?” She smiled teasingly at her son. “Or do you want to rip it apart, and fuck me with the costume still on me?”

That was the final straw, it seemed to Jon which had her smiling when her son hurriedly walked towards her and grabbed her roughly. Their lips meeting in a frantic kiss, mashing against each other, tongues probing and dueling for dominance.

Jon’s hands reached up and roughly grabbed one of her covered breasts, squeezing the flesh harshly as they continued kissing. Ashara moaned loudly into the kiss, her own hands grabbing his dark curls roughly to pull closer to her and deeper into her mouth.

They released from one another, both breathing hard from their kissing; his hand squeezed her breast one more time before he lowered his hand to her waist as both mother and son stared lustfully into each other’s eyes. All the teasing was gone and all Ashara wanted to do was fuck. Desire took over her body.

“Fuck me.” Ashara said to her son while staring deep into his eyes, hoping to let him know what she needed.

Her son wasted no time in doing what she commanded of him. Pouty lips back onto her full lips, tongues again dueling against each other. His arms wrapped around her buxom figure tightly, and lifted her like she weighed nothing and Ashara wrapped her thick thighs around his hips, his hard cock pressing against her covered pussy. Her son moved them and planted her down on her back, on the desk.

Ashara moaned into her son’s mouth as he once again began mauling her breasts. His toned body pressed closely against hers, the table was big enough for both of them to lie on top of it, and Ashara again felt her son’s throbbing shaft pressing against her hot pussy.

They were still kissing and he was still groping her tits until he broke the kiss and started to kiss down to her neck, then towards her breasts. Ashara moaned softly and unwrapped her legs as he reached for the zipper of her costume and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way. He roughly removed her costume from her body, leaving her breathless and shivering with unbound lust. He smiled down at her as he continued to pull everything off of his mother, until she was only left wearing her thong. He practically ripped her thong from her. This was it for her, for them; they were actually going to fuck.

As she stared hungrily into her son’s eyes, stroking his left cheek lovingly, then grabbed tightly on his muscular arms with both hands.

“You are so beautiful, mama. So fuckin’ hot an sexy… father is stupid for choosing work over you.” Jon said lovingly to her, he pulled her left hand from his arm and said, “But this, this is not going to stop me from getting what I want.” He was talking about her ring, she knew. He moved his hips till his cock was perfectly lined up with her pussy.

“Take me, baby. Fuck me right here on this table. Your father hasn’t pleased me in so long, I feel like a virgin right now. So, do it, please… fuck mama,” she pleaded to her son.

With nothing else holding her son back, he thrusted forward as hard as he could, slamming the whole length of his throbbing meat deep into her wanton pussy, stretching and filling her walls completely and wondrously.

She screamed from the top of her lungs at the pain of being stretched by her son’s big cock. She seen he was huge, but it being inside of her was a whole different experience. She probably was a virgin, Ned never stretched her like her son was doing in this very moment.

The pain was slowly receding, back arched from the pain but now Ashara was able to feel her son’s cock inside her, pleasure now began to overwhelm the pain. Waves of passion and desire shot through her entire body, and she felt an orgasm creep up on her until it took over. Her muscle insides clenched, body shaking vigorously – Ashara moaned and whined. Her toes curled, hands gripping tightly on her son’s arms as she came harder than before, and from him thrusting only once into her.

“You must’ve loved my cock buried deep inside you, if you came like that,” Jon told her smugly, cocky as she slowly came down from her climax. It was only then she realized her son was not fucking her, he just had his cock buried inside her, all the way inside her, letting her feel the whole length of his throbbing meat pulse within her.

It was an amazing feeling of having every inch of Jon’s cock deep into her; Ashara had never felt anything like it in her whole life. Her pussy was stretched widely, yet tightly around the thick fat invading meat pole, squeezing the shaft. Ashara was pretty sure her son’s cock was in her womb, but it still felt _fucking_ good to have it inside her. Her very own son’s cock was buried deep to the hilt within her pussy, her firstborn that she had given birth 19 years ago, and now he was about to fuck his mother on his father’s desk. Ashara moaned again as she lay flat on the table and opened her eyes when she realized they were closed – she needed to witness what was happening with her very own eyes.

“You feel so good in me, baby,” Ashara told her son breathlessly, and lifting her legs to wrap them around Jon’s hips, she lifted her hips to aid his thrusting.

Jon slowly pulled his cock out of her tight wet pussy, till the tip was still in her, once again slamming his hips hard against her. Ashara screamed again, her pussy starting to become accustomed to his size as he repeatedly thrusted back and forth with all of his strength; she started moaning louder, grunts releasing with groans from both, the sounds growing louder and louder until the lewd sounds from her mouth turned into screams of pure lust and pleasure with her son pounding into her hard and fast. The desk had begun to creak louder and Jon continued to piston his mother with his raging hard cock. She couldn’t keep her eyes opened even if she tried to, she just lay back and enjoyed what her son was giving her.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, nails digging into his arms, mouth open in sheer pleasure, hair fanned around her with her big heavy and round breasts shaking violently from each vigorous thrust from her son; her legs tightened their hold around his waist, trying to pull him closer to her.

“OHHH FUCKKK! FUCKKK YESSSS! FUCK ME, BABY! YOU’RE FUCKING MY PUSSY GOOD WITH YOUR BIG COCK! OHHHH!” Ashara screamed out, not caring if others heard her, she was getting fucked good by her son.

“Oh, mama, fuck…” was all her son could manage between grunts from his concentrating on fucking her as best as he could.

She met each of his thrusts with her rutting up at him, her pussy swallowing up his invading cock, while he slammed her hard against the top of the desk; Ashara was pretty sure they were going to break the table in half with how hard they were fucking each other; this was pure fucking, not love-fucking.

“You feel so tight around me, fuck,” Jon grunted with clenched teeth. Their pace didn’t slow for not one second, it seemed they had been fucking faster and harder as time went by with each minute of their coupling. She felt him pulsing within her and knew he was close to climaxing yet again even though he had came just moments ago.

She pulled her hands away from her son and placed them above her head, gripping the edge of the table. “Yes, baby, fuck me. Fuck your sexy mother. Make me cum on your big fat cock.” Ashara growled at her son, violet eyes staring into his own onyx ones. He slammed harder into her with both growling at each other. “Yes, baby, my sweet baby boy. Fuck your mama good. OHHHHHH FUCKKKK!” She kept moaning and groaning at her son’s thrusting.

A sound was heard by both mother and son at the other end of the room, and her son was about to stop, but she grabbed him hard the face and growled at him. “Don’t you dare fucking stop, Jonothor.” She told her son aggressively, using his full first name, so Jon resumed his pounding as the person was trying to enter the office but realized it was close, they backed away with a ‘sorry,’ at hearing what was going on inside the room.

Ashara was starting to approach another orgasm, and she knew it was going to be bigger than the first. She flung her head side to side, eyes shut tightly, arms now everywhere looking for anything to grab a hold of. She hit a photo frame that she was sure was the picture of the three of them at their vacation home, yet she could care less about the photo.

Her hands finally grasped tightly onto her son’s muscular back, nails digging deep into his skin; her pussy tightening so hard on his cock she thought she would crush him, but he continued on, bringing her closer to her climax until…

“OHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!” She screamed in absolute pleasure, and she was sure she could be heard throughout the whole building.

Jon’s cock never slowed its pace as Ashara convulsed. Her body was shaking intensely, hips still thrusting up to her son’s thrusts; she pulled him closer to her with her legs, forcing his shaft deeper into her which had him struggling to thrust in her, her nails were now bringing pain to her son as she dug deep into his skin. Her back arched high up from the table, head shot back with eyes blown wide open.

“UHHHHHHH…” She groaned between her clenched teeth.

Jon still fucked her through her climax until she slowly came down from her orgasm. She lowered her back down onto the table, legs loosening their hold on her son, nails not digging anymore into him as she looked at her son. She was completely satisfied because of him; she got the orgasm she desperately needed, yet she was far from finished.

She purred at her son while he _still_ fucked her, slowly than before, pushing and pulling in and out of her. Ashara couldn’t believe how good she felt in that moment, her intense orgasm; she had never came that hard in her life and again it was all thanks to her son that made her feeling better than she did.

She could feel her son inside her, every inch of his throbbing meat stretching her pussy walls; he fucked her completely, so thoroughly good that she never wanted him to stop – she wanted another earth-shattering climax again.

“Ohhh,” she moaned softly as the orgasm she had slowly descended, and she began to feel her own lust growing again. “Thank you for that, baby.”

“Anything for you, mama,” he told his mother, his breathing becoming labored with his arms shaking a little with effort to hold him up – he was close.

“Let’s change positions, sweetie. I want to ride you till we both come together, ok?” She told her son, with a gentle smile. She felt a flutter in her stomach when she realized she just told her son, he can spill his seed inside her; he wasn’t wearing a condom. The thought turned her on even more and she pushed herself up on her hands. “You going to move, love, or are you just going to stay there?” She asked impatiently.

“Sorry.” She tightened her hold around his waist, not wanting to separate from him and as her son stood up straight, his knees buckled and both fell backwards onto the leather sofa. With Jon sitting and Ashara straddling her son, his cock embedded deep inside her causing her to moan lightly – she looked down at Jon’s face.

Her son was staring up at her with wonder in his eyes and she smiled back at him, sexually; her legs set to each side of his, his hands were placed on her thick creamy thighs, his cock deep into her pussy and her hands resting on his broad shoulders.

“What are you goin’ to do, mama… just sit on my cock?” He asked her, gently rubbing her thighs. Ashara shivered with pleasure once again with the knowledge that she was impaled on her son’s thick cock. She slowly began to move her hips back and forth, sliding his whole length in and out of her pussy gently.

“Ohhhhh, yeahhhh…” She moaned lightly as she felt her son’s shaft filling her again and again. She enjoyed the feeling of him stretching her insides.

“That’s it, mama, ride me just like that,” he growled at his mother, staring lustfully at her body.

His gaze turned her on even more, especially with him staring hungrily at her heavy globes. She started thrusting her hips faster, fucking herself on his fat cock. She bounced rapidly up and down on him, growing more and more intense in fucking herself on her son’s cock each time she slammed down, hard. She was playing with her clit with her left hand, pleasing herself more with his dick and her hand. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she shook her head wildly from side to side.

Ashara’s breasts looked amazing to Jon, the huge, round and firm flesh – with no sag to them at all – bounced wildly everywhere on her chest. Her son quickly latched onto the dark colored nipple, sucking shamelessly and bringing her more pleasure. The sight of her son sucking from her tit brought back memories of him as a babe, she was growing closer to another climax – she hoped her son was in the same position.

“OH, YESS! OHHH, BABYY!” Ashara’s screaming had dropped into a loud purring sound as she stared down at her son, her left hand working furiously on her clit. “I love your cock, baby… it feels so fucking good inside me, ohhh.”

Jon reached up with one hand to grope a breast while still sucking from the other twin globe. His fingers sank deep into the large firm flesh and Ashara groaned again, her body speeding up its thrusting.

She quickly removed her left hand and leaned forward, her tits mashing hard against the palm of his hand and his mouth. She grabbed hold tightly onto the back of the black leather sofa and used it for leverage to allow herself to slam onto him harder. She was fucking herself to another huge orgasm, and she was sure her son was close also.

“Uhhhh, fuck mama, baby. Fuck my pussy good, yesss.” She was growling at him, her face inches from his. She pushed herself back, so she was sitting straight up again, Jon’s hands were still roughly squeezing her heavy mounds, his rough fingers sinking into her flesh while she rode him wildly. She was surprised her son had lasted this long, yet she knew his climax was going to huge, just like hers. She moved her hands to grip her own breasts, hands covering her son’s while she still bounced on him.

“Ohh, fuck,” Jon began thrusting his hips harder upward, meeting his mother’s; he would pull her down using her tits, and roughly thrust up.

“Ohhh, yesss.” Ashara hissed as he kept pulling her down and thrusting upwards; skin slapping against skin, it sounded sweet to her ears. “So big in me… so good.”

Jon let his hands drop from his mother’s twin globes to roughly grab her waist, wanting more, needing more so he thrusted harder and faster into her, practically using her body for his own pleasure and in that moment, Ashara didn’t mind.

She placed her left hand back on the leather sofa while she grabbed her son’s shoulder harshly with the other and tightened her legs, riding her son with all she had left from her. The sofa was creaking loudly, the sound of the leather and wood almost sounding like they were going to break the furniture. Ashara’s pussy tightened around Jon’s thick cock that was burying itself deep in her walls.

“Fuck, I’ve never been fucked this good, in forever!” She groaned at her son plowing straight into her guts, and she almost laughed out loud, for she had never talked this dirty with her husband or anybody else; her son was bringing out another side of her that she never knew existed in her.

“Yeah, mama, fuck your hot tight pussy on my cock!” Her son said aggressively; he was definitely going to leave bruise marks on her buxom body with how tight he was grabbing her, but she welcomed it all. “Tell me… am I bigger than father? Am I better than the man you married?”

At the mention of his father, her husband, she started pounding her pussy as hard as she could, her moaning growing louder until she was screaming and grunting with each thrust – her wedding ring glinting from the light had her looking at it for a quick second before she averted her eyes to stare at the person bringing her so much pleasure, her beautiful son.

“OHHH FUCKKK ME, BABY. FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT!” She cried out loudly, welcoming the pain, the pleasure of her son fucking her. “YOUR COCK IS SO MUCH BIGGER THAN YOUR FATHER’S!” And it was true, in her opinion. His father did not even come close to her son’s size, Ned never gave her pleasure like what his own son was giving to her. “YOU’RE GOING TO MAKE CUM, BABY!”

She slammed down hard, now grinding her tight pulsing pussy on Jon’s shaft, forcing every inch into her and that did it for him. He came hard inside her, huge jets of his seed going straight to her womb and Ashara was feeling it shoot inside her, her own climax now taking over her. She rode her son hard and fast, bouncing wildly while groaning and moaning, screaming lewdly as she gripped tight on whatever she was holding. She felt stuffed and her son was still driving into her, prolonging her climaxing.

Jon was gripping her waist tight, not wanting to let go of her, roughly grinding her needy pussy on his pulsing and erupting cock. Her pussy trembled, stomach tensed, electricity coursing its way through her whole body, while she went through another orgasm. Her pussy was gripping her son’s cock tight while wad after wad of his thick, sticky potent cum exploded within her, coating her insides and straight into her unprotected womb.

“OHHHH FUCKKKK YESSSSS!” She screamed out, orgasm longer than the last, she was sure more had seeped through her.

No words could describe at how she was feeling in that moment as wave after wave after wave of climaxes shot through her convulsing figure. She was shaking uncontrollably, and she would’ve fallen off if her son hadn’t been holding onto her. Her head was thrown back in a wordless scream of pure pleasure.

Her son was _still_ shooting hot streams of his seed deep into her wanton pussy, emptying entirely from his balls into her as her pussy walls swallowed it all.

For what seemed like eternity, her screaming ceased to low moaning, her body falling forward on her son with no more strength in her body to keep herself up; her huge breasts pressed flat against her son’s sweaty chest – she didn’t realize Jon had removed his suit-costume off of his body. They both lay together, resting and totally exhausted from the hard fucking they just had, leaving them both completely satisfied.

Time passed and Ashara was still impaled to the hilt on his now softening cock, but still long in her. She still couldn’t believe he was bigger than his father.

They both had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ashara slowly woke up, regaining whatever sense she had of reality slower than usual, realizing that her and Jon had indeed fallen asleep - that was how much energy they used. She pushed herself within arms length – hands pressed flatly against her son’s chest – and sat up straight. Her legs felt like jelly, but she somehow managed to move. She raised her hips slowly, wincing at feel of her son’s cock slipping out of her, yet disappointed it was leaving her in the first place, until she pulled free from him with, a wet suction sound as the shaft came out of her.

Standing on weak legs, Ashara searched the whole room for her costume, finding it lying over Ned’s leather chair. She smiled deeply to herself, the memory of how her son had fucked her, in her husband’s office no less, was still fresh in her mind; his cum now oozing out her very fucked pussy-hole. He had cum so much in her, she wasn’t even hungry for food. She was full on her son’s cum from when she swallowed it all, and when he shot deep into her womb.

She started to get dress when she heard Jon sit up on the sofa, waking up from his well-earned resting. She turned to her son when she zipped up her suit, only a little more than halfway zipped to show her breasts more to the world, her nipples were poking through the material.

“Thank you for that, baby.” She told her son, meaning every word she said. “Now, c’mon Batman, get ready. We need to get back to the party… if it’s still going on that is.” She checked her costume again, making sure everything seemed good to her; she noticed a slight rip in it from when her son roughly tore it from her body, but she was sure nobody would notice it. Ashara rubbed her hands over her flat-toned stomach, only she felt full of his cum.

“I think we should just head home. I don’t really feel like partying, mama.” He told her, standing on his feet unsteadily while he pulled his pants up.

“I think you are right, sweetie, we should just go home, before your father wonders what’s happen… that is if he’s even home,” she said.

They had quickly said they’re goodbyes and left the building, now finding themselves in the Lamborghini they drove in. They had been quiet since they left the room together and she knew what he was going to ask before Jon even questioned it.

“Are you ok, honey?” She asked, looking concerned for her baby boy.

“Is everything going to be ok between us, mama?” He questioned nervously, looking at her hoping this didn’t ruin the very close relationship they had.

She smiled softly and lovingly at the man before her, gently stroking his cheek in a motherly way hoping to reassure him that everything would be ok between them. “Don’t worry, love… everything is going to be fine.”

“Ok.” He sighed looking into her eyes, and smiled that rare smile he gave only to her. His head turned forward, started the engine to the car. She on the other hand, reached with her hand towards Jon’s crotch and pulled his cock out of his pants and smiled at the sight of her wedding ring pressed against her son’s now growing shaft; she slid forward and sucked the head into her hot mouth.

Jon drove to their house as carefully as he could with Ashara’s head bobbing up and down slowly, sucking hard on his throbbing cock, swirling her tongue all over the head. “Fuck, you really love my cock, don’t you?”

“Mmmmph,” she moaned around his meat-pole and slid all the way out, still pumping him with her ringed hand. “This cock drives me crazy, and I love it… I love your marvelous cock, baby.” She returned to sucking harder and faster, mercilessly attacking his pulsing member.

Jon had pulled into his driveway with his mother still slurping and sucking on his cock until he delivered a huge load of cum, shooting deep into her throat and mouth. She swallowed it all of course, not wanting to let any leave her mouth as the thick globs of white sticky seed coated her taste buds. He had came so much that when they exited the car, with his dick stuffed into his pants, she still had a huge load in her mouth, slowly swallowing and letting it slide down her throat. They entered the house and walked straight to the kitchen where she noticed her husband sitting at the table, reading over some files, never looking up as they walked in.

“Hey.” Was all he said to them, sounding happy for some reason.

“I’m goin’ to take a shower,” her son said as he now exited the kitchen to his bedroom first before he took that shower.

“How was your night, honey?” She asked her husband, staring where her son had just left.

“It was good actually. How about you two? Did you have fun at the party?” He was still not looking up, but she didn’t care.

“Yes, yes we did in fact have a lot of fun. I think I had more fun than I have ever had in my life,” she said wondering if she should take that shower with her son.

“Good, I’m glad, honey.” Ned replied.

“Well, I’m going to bed because I am dead tired,” she told her husband knowing he was going to stay working on whatever he was working on, not going continue the conversation. She turned away from her husband and walked towards the stairs, then towards her room to change. She passed by her son’s bedroom, stopping at the door to his room and smiled at him, he returned it. “We’re going to continue what we started, Jonothor… hope you’re ready for what I have planned, baby.” And with a last teasing smile, she left to her room, barely hearing from her son, ‘I can’t wait, mama’ before she closed the door to her own bedroom, satisfied and beyond happy with how everything happened. The night turned out better than she expected; not only was she a cheating slut, but a incestuous cheating slut mother.

And she loved it.


	2. A Pleasurable Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is here, and both Ashara and Jon enjoy the company of another into their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope everyone has/had a great Thanksgiving, depending on when you read this. Well, the next chapter is here and it features more than just Jon/Ashara.
> 
> Say hello to Ashara/Jon/Catelyn folks.
> 
> I feel like I messed up with this chapter... oh well.

A Pleasurable Thanksgiving – Ashara/Jon/Catelyn

Jon Stark

Jon woke up to a pleasant feeling he was very familiar with. Eyes adjusting to his room, small beams of light seeping its way through the blinds of his window. It wasn’t until he was fully awake that he took notice of the sheet – that was covering the lower half of his body – was moving up and down. He knew who it was under the sheet, giving him one of the best pleasures he could receive.

Their relationship was still ongoing from when they first laid together on Halloween. Sneaking around the house for a quick tryst, everywhere they could get their hands on one another; fucking in the kitchen, in the living room, both his and his parent’s bedrooms, in the bathroom and shower, there was not a spot in the house that Jon and his mother have not been or rather fucked in. Jon was pretty sure there were cum stains somewhere in the house. Both mother and son had fucked each other mercilessly and tirelessly, and the more they did it, the more they needed to do it. 

They fucked so much that one day when Ashara was riding her son’s cock on his father’s big leather armchair, slamming her round cheeks onto his thighs, breasts bouncing up and down, her pussy swallowing his cock whole - they had been in the throes of passion for over 3 hours - they heard the door open and they froze, staring at each other with eyes wide open in shock. They had to think quickly before they got caught and when Jon thought of something, he reacted immediately; he pushed his mother off of him and down onto her knees, he brought her mouth over his cock and pulled her hair atop her head, making it seem the woman before him had shoulder-length hair. He remembered hearing his father’s footsteps coming closer (probably wondering what the sound was) but Jon paid no mind to it, for his head was tipped back, enjoying his lover’s mouth giving him a blowjob. He heard his father grumble, “Why couldn’t you have done this in your room, behind a locked door?” before leaving the room in long strides - he obviously didn’t realize his wife, Jon’s own mother, was sucking his cock, enjoying the taste of her juices on him. When the coast was clear, Jon pulled his mother off him and both smiled lustfully at each other before Ashara mounted her son again and resumed what she was doing before she was interrupted; she had come hard and whined into her son’s kiss (trying hard not to scream her son’s name or something alike) and Jon once again shot load after load after load of his thick potent spunk directly into her well-fucked cunt and unprotected womb. It was one of the best orgasms that both had.

It made Jon wonder if his father had even smelled their coupling essence, but he seemed to pay no mind to it, for he was in his own world. Jon’s father seemed to be less and less in their lives after Halloween. Always on business trips, meetings, or whatever it was that made him be away from his family. It didn’t bother Jon as much, for he and his father had never been close, and it seemed not to bother Ashara much - Jon didn’t know if he should feel glad or worried for his mother.

Yes, Ned was her first in everything; they had been married for over 20 years, and it had been a happy 20 years for the two of them, or that was what they told him. Jon didn’t remember much when he was young, but as he grew older, he was starting to see the distance between his mother and father; the hard glares they would give each other when they thought he wasn’t looking, the arguments they would have whenever Jon wasn’t home (he only found out they had arguments when he forgot his backpack in his room one day) and when he heard them arguing one time...

There were times, when they would have another argument, and it would get pretty heated to the point where Jon had to put himself in-between his parents, and tell them to stop arguing before something dangerous would happen. His mother would storm off to her bedroom, while his father would leave the house, most likely to hang with his co-workers. Their marriage was indeed falling apart and Jon couldn’t help but think he was the reason they stayed together. He hated to think he was the reason why, for he was sure if he went to school away from home, somewhere far, Jon was sure they would definitely file for divorce.

A couple days after Halloween - when Jon’s mother had snuck back to her room after the quiet, amazing sex they had - he remembered his mother telling him she seen some messages on his father’s phone, between him and a woman named ‘Cersei Lannister.’ They knew who that was almost immediately. She told her son the many phone calls that he had on his phone – they chuckled at how easy it was to bypass his father’s passcode. But that stopped when Ashara saw what was on her husband’s phone; more phone and Facetime calls, messages shared and photos of Cersei’s naked figure which had his mother confirm her husband was cheating on her with this woman; Cersei Lannister, who had cheated on her husband with someone that worked for her, multiple times it was said. Jon remembered his mother locking herself away, even shielding herself from her son. Jon forced his father to sleep in the guest-house, he was confused, and questioned why he had to go sleep somewhere else.

It was a rough time for Ashara and for Jon as well; coming home from class and finding his mother still in her room, tugged at his heart. His father had never once come back into the house after he practically kicked him out, it seemed as if his father was too afraid to confront his wife or his son. But everything changed when his mother decided to come out of her room, dressed in her business attire that clung to each and every curve of her matronly figure; a dark-grey colored pencil skirt that showed her full-round arse and went just past the knees, a white colored long-sleeved blouse that hugged her heavy breasts, a dark-grey suit jacket, and black 4-inch pumps that made her calves pop out making her legs look more amazing to stare at. The look made her even sexier and hotter than before, but it wasn’t just the clothes she was wearing that had Jon halt his movements with his mouth open in shock, no, it was the look in her violet eyes. Eyes that were filled with hunger and lust, a craving in those violet orbs that had his whole body shaking with excitement. She had nude-colored gloss lipstick on those sinful lips of hers, and she licked them seductively while she eyed him thirstily.

He almost fell to his knees when his mother approached him and whispered into his left ear, “You will not cum until I _ come _ back home. I don’t want you spilling that delicious and yummy spunk anywhere but on me or in me. Your big, fat cock is mine, and mine alone. Do you understand me, Jonothor?” It was a command Jon was willing to obey and all he could do was nod - she gently bit his earlobe and pulled on it. He wanted to question what was going to happen from now on, but all that could come out of his mouth was stutters, and blabbers like a baby – maybe he was still in shock at seeing his mother at that moment. As if knowing what he wanted to ask, all Ashara said was, “I have everything planned, baby. Soon, we won’t have to worry about your father for long, my sweet, handsome boy.” And she left, but not before giving her son a deep, passionate kiss that promised many things to come – Jon was still confused but left it to his mother to handle it.

His mother had told him there was a reason to why she locked herself in her room, and it wasn’t to weep or grieve over her husband, but it was to come up with a plan. A plan that involved with the meeting with her lawyer to discuss the processes of a divorce. His father had gotten kicked out of their house and was to find himself a hotel to sleep at or wherever. That night, after his father left, Jon and Ashara had the best sex they’ve had since his mother locked herself away, which ended with him shooting his virile seed deep into Ashara’s unprotected womb before they slept comfortably in each other’s arms.

Thanksgiving was happening this very day, and Jon glanced back down at the sheet moving. He removed the material away from him, and was greeted by the sight of his lover kneeling before him. His mother was a sight that always blew his mind away; her soft, plump lips were wrapped tightly around his thick shaft, her left hand at the base of his throbbing member which met her lips with each bob of her head (no wedding ring was on her finger), her other hand was lightly caressing his balls which increased the pleasure, her huge heart-shaped arse was swaying slightly while her smooth back arched perfectly, her eyes were closed in bliss. She must’ve been at it for quite a while it seemed to him, for he didn’t last long when she took him deep into her mouth; the tight, wet sleeve of her throat engulfing him, swallowing his cock with only a slight gag. Ashara coughed in surprise when he began to fill her throat with his seed, yet she still swallowed it all with no drop leaving from her lips.

Ashara pulled her lips till they still held the head of his shaft between them. She hollowed her cheeks, trying to get all of his white, creamy goo and drink him dry; he was done for the time being. Letting his softening cock free with a pop, Ashara crawled over her son - on her hands and knees - till she was straddling his waist, her face mere inches from his till she set her full, soft lips upon his pouty ones. The taste of himself was always weird, yet pungent for him; his mother loved it, nonetheless.

“Happy Thanksgiving, my sweet, loving boy.” His mother declared to him. _ Happy indeed _.

“Happy Thanksgiving to you also, mama.” Jon responded back to his mother, placing his rough, calloused hands on her smooth creamy thighs. “That was… that was amazin’. That’s a way to wake up. I believe… I should repay the favour, don’t you think, mother?” And Jon was more than willing to please the woman above him in any way he could.

“Now that you mention it... I just needed to have my _ very-early _ appetizer before dinner.” She claimed with a smirk before sealing another deep kiss. “You brought a side out of me that I didn’t know I had till you fucked me good that day on Halloween.”

“Mmmm, let me have _my_ _very-early_ appetizer now,” and with that, he quickly exchanged positions, her yelping in surprise that had his mother below him and him on top. Jon kissed her again, and slowly descended downwards with sweet kisses all over her light-olive skin till he reached her glistening cunt, her honey juices dripping with want. He looked up to his mother, smiled at her and feasted on her till she came and came…

  
  


They were in the kitchen, sitting at the table, with Jon on his phone texting some of his friends, ‘Happy Thanksgiving,’ and drinking a cup of black coffee; his mother was sitting across from him, also a cup of coffee in her hands, while staring idly out the kitchen window. They had just taken a shower – each on their own – afraid they would never get cleaned if they took it together, which had them coming downstairs in silk-robes to prepare the turkey for dinner with their relatives. Uncle Brandon, aunt Catelyn, his cousins, Robb, Sansa, and sweet-little Rickon always visited their house for big holidays like this. Jon wondered how it would turn out, considering his mother and father were not on speaking terms. 

His mother voiced his concern. “I’ll have to bring _ him _ back. Nobody must know what is going on in this household. Not right now, at least.” She told her son, still looking out the window, eyes distant and secluded. Jon didn’t know why his mother was so insistent on going through with this, they could cancel the dinner (Jon was sure his relatives would understand), but it probably had to do with what she said, nobody should be suspicious of what’s happening in their family. No matter what, Jon was always going to support his mother, his father was going to have to accept that. _ She’s mine, and I’m hers _. The thought kept repeating in his head.

“I understand, but I’m pretty sure Uncle Brandon is going to be suspicious of what’s happening between you two.” He said to his mother, grabbing hold of her soft, smooth hand and squeezed gently. “Him and aunt Catelyn would sense that something is going on between you both and…” Jon couldn’t finish the sentence but he saw her eyes had went to their hands entwined, then up to her son’s face, and she smiled that beautifully smile of hers at him.

“Thank you, son… for everything you’ve done for me,” she told him, with an affectionate tone.

“Of course, mother.” Jon replied back warm-hearted, bringing her hand up to his lips to lay a kiss on it - Ashara blushed deeply shade of red and giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Let’s get everything prepared, we got a lot to do before Brandon and his family arrive.” Jon told his mother he would talk with his father - she smiled fondly at him and said her thanks.

  
  


It was rough at first, speaking to the man who hadn’t spent a lot of time with his only son growing up, but somehow Jon made it work. Eddard was somewhat happy to see his son, was probably still pissed he was settled in a cheap hotel room he was in, but that didn’t matter to Jon – _ he cheated on my mother first, so _…

Jon had arrived home and just entered the house when he saw his mother coming down the stairs. Ashara looked absolutely stunning to Jon’s eyes, _ she will always be gorgeous-looking in my eyes _ ; she was wearing a purple colored ribbed turtleneck sweater (he knew why she was wearing a turtleneck) mixed with a pair of black coated skinny jeans which had both hugging her luxurious body. Her breasts and arse looked bigger with the clothes she was wearing, thighs still looked thick and she was sporting black high-heeled suede ankle boots; small touches of makeup was applied to her face, _ she doesn’t need much, her face is breathtaking as it is _, were Jon’s thoughts on looking at her face – her dark violet eyes had a yearning look in them when she saw her boy. Ashara’s hair had grown a little longer since Halloween, her raven-colored tresses now went down to her mid-back with end-curls. She tucked the left side of her hair behind her ear to show a full-cuff earring wrapped around in delicate leaf and flower vines with pure gold meeting diamond in the middle. That gorgeous smile of hers turned into a scowl quickly when his father stepped into the house.

Jon needed to get dressed before the relatives arrived, yet he was unsure if to stay in the room, or leave; Jon was pretty sure nobody was breathing, the tension was so thick in the room until…

“I’ll be out back,” his father spoke first, only giving Jon’s mother a once-over before leaving the room, never even told her she looked gorgeous or anything, just left outside to most likely have a smoke.

His mother seemed not to care about the man, for her smile came back upon her face, “I can’t wait till tonight, baby,” she whispered to him, her violet eyes now glinting with desire. “We’re going to fuck and fuck hard till we can’t anymore and I am screaming your name. Go and get dressed, I believe your relatives are going to be here soon. Hopefully the evening goes well for us.”

Jon rushed to his bedroom to get dressed. When he was finished, he exited the room wearing a grey colored cardigan over a soft-white Henley shirt that clung tight to his upper-toned body, black tight jeans that may have been a little too tight in the crotch area, brown leathered with no-lace boots, and a classic light-brown leather strap with a silver buckle case cover that displayed a simple dial-date-calendar analogue watch to finish it off his look. He went down the stairs, noticing his mother finishing up with setting the table before a knock sound was heard, signaling the relatives had arrived. Ashara nodded at him to get the door and he did.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the appearance of his aunt and uncle - Jon had a questioning look on his face when his aunt spoke to him,

“We’re sorry, sweet nephew, Robb and Sansa weren’t able to make it… and Rickon, well you know how close he is with his older brother.” _ Ah, yes, Robb spending Thanksgiving with sweet Margarey with little Rickon tagging along, and Sansa spending the holiday with dickwad Harrold _ . Jon thought with sadness at not being able to see his cousins. _ Will need to see them soon _.

“Please, come inside. The food is almost ready,” he told the two and they entered with warm smiles on their faces. “Let me assist you with that,” he told his aunt Catelyn when she was beginning to remove the coat she was wearing. Removing the coat from his aunt, his eyes couldn’t help but roam over her body; she was wearing a blue-colored long sleeve dress that ended just above the knees to show some smooth pale skin, shirred sides that added a figure-flattering shape which had him noticing a flat stomach and slim waist, it also wrapped beautifully around her round arse and full breasts. She had on black open-toed, ankle strap heels, showing her red colored toenails and making her calves look tantalizing. Just like his mother, she put light touches of makeup on her beautiful face that revealed more of the blue color in her eyes; her long auburn hair came down in luscious curls. Overall, his aunt looked stunning to his eyes - Jon was sure he was drooling.

Jon was ogling his aunt so much, he almost tripped over himself on his way to the coat hanger. His uncle was out of sight, first saying hello and giving a hug to his sister-in-law before he went outside to be with his brother. His aunt was looking at him with a teasing smile, almost knowing what he was staring at; she licked her full lips, a glint in those blue eyes of hers as she puts on a smirk. She walked towards the kitchen, where his mother was currently in, hips swaying _ sexually? _, to Jon’s own grey orbs. Jon shook his head before leaving the living room to go upstairs to the bathroom to fix his hair, and the bulge that made his walking uncomfortable; but not before he sent a text to his other cousins, wishing they were there altogether.

He was oblivious to the two pairs of eyes staring at him going upstairs.

Catelyn Stark

Cat wondered if what she was doing was becoming too much. Both her and her nephew had been teasing each other since they all sat down at the dinner table when Ashara announced the food was ready; her and Ashara were on their second glass of wine when the teasing started to escalate. Light brushes of their fingers sending a tingle down her spine, knees and thighs bumping into one another; Catelyn was sitting to the right of her nephew, Jon, who on the other side of him, Ashara was sitting. Ned was sitting, like always, at the head of the table, with Brandon sitting opposite of Ashara - the table seemed empty without her children present, yet she felt lively more than ever. _ It’s the wine, it has to be the wine. _

The entire room felt warm from the heat of the oven - when Ashara removed the turkey and ham - and the wood burning in the fireplace in the corner of the room. All were conversing about what conspired from the last couple weeks, smiling and laughing and eating everything that her sister-in-law made for them all to enjoy; the turkey and slices of ham looked steaming-warm, juicy, and fresh from the oven that had everyone’s mouth watering. The wet, warm and delicious smell of corn and green beans served with warm stuffing, and mashed potatoes along with the gravy on it were heightening their tastes; all had glasses of rich-Dornish red wine, where the others barely beginning their second glass, her and Ash started their third.

Catelyn had seen platters of different sorts of pies and desserts: pumpkin, apple, and cherry pies, different sorts of cookies, brownies and colorful jello mix. Cat wished she was as good of a cook like Ashara, but she could never even compare. Ashara exceeded all of Cat’s relatives with her cooking, and Cat wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The dinner turned out wonderful, and the food was even better. 

Catelyn had another glass of wine.

Her smile never wavered off her face until a leg bumped into her a little too harshly that had her slightly wincing. No one else seemed to notice what had happened; her husband and Ned were conversing, whispering more like it, with each other while Ashara and Jon looked to be in their own conversation when she noticed something strange happening next to her.

Some slight movement caught her eye, a napkin that was draped over her nephew’s left thigh looked to be shifting on its own, or that was what it seemed to Cat. Paying closer attention to the two individuals, who looked to be conversing, but were rather staring, intensely in each other’s eye; Cat noticed Ashara’s arm was the one causing the movements under the napkin when she peeked a little at them. Ashara had noticed Catelyn was staring at them, she smiled wickedly and removed the napkin away from Jon’s thigh to show Cat what she was doing to her son. She gasped at seeing Ash rubbing, groping, and squeezing the huge bulge in his jeans that was clearly being shown to her.

_ It’s the wine. It’s the wine. It’s the wine. _ Catelyn kept repeating in her mind. _ This can’t be happening… they’re related, his mother and her son… Ashara’s husband, Jon’s father was sitting right next to them _. She felt a stirring in her loins.

Catelyn was definitely feeling tipsy, and it seemed the others were as well, so they all stood from their chairs and went to the living room. They all stopped drinking, especially Catelyn, believing it was the alcohol that had her seeing things; Ned still continued to drink, having switched from wine to his own beer from the fridge, saying he didn’t like the sweet taste of wine. Cat was burning up, and it wasn’t from the heat of the fireplace; the dress she wore had ridden a little more up her thighs, revealing more of her smooth skin. She had seen her nephew’s eyes taking quick glances of her, more revealed thighs - her body would even flush more red when Ashara’s own set of violet eyes stole peeks at her. Also, there were times when the two women would catch one another staring and Cat would become captivated in the violet of Ashara’s irises - a deep meaning in them that had Cat shifting. She kept telling herself it was the wine she drank, but she knew it wasn’t.

They had resumed their behavior, only they were a little more open about it considering it was only the three of them in the room (Ned and Brandon had continued their conversation outside); her nephew had placed his hand on his mother’s knee, and slowly raised it to which he squeezed her thigh making his mother gasp, until he reached her groin; Ashara had placed her own hand on her son’s knee and did the same to him, only she stopped her ascending (Catelyn knew why she did upon seeing the large bulge in her nephew’s jeans) and squeezed him which caused Jon to gasp. Catelyn rubbed her legs together to help relieve some of the sexual urges she was feeling. She knew she was dripping through her panties.

_ It’s the wine… it’s the… it’s… what’s happening to me? _ Catelyn had no reason to come up with as to why she had these feelings.

Everything came to a halt when both, Brandon and Ned had come back into the living room, with Ned being more drunker than before. Cat was ready to tell Ashara and her family, they were going to leave soon, for she was horny and was afraid she would jump and fuck her husband right there and then. _ We need to leave, like right now _. She stood up, signaling to her husband that she was ready to leave when Ned had spoke to everyone in the room, rooting them all in their spots. The conversation that ensued was not a conversation they expected to happen…

  
  


Catelyn was pacing in the guest room. Her body was slightly shaking with worry and concern for the family that had housed her and her family. The heated exchange, that had happened earlier, was beginning to turn uglier before her husband had put a stop to it, very quickly. Her brother-in-law had been, _ or still is? _ , cheating on Ashara for years, with Cersei Lannister. Cat remembered how much of a cold-hearted bitch the woman was when her and Brandon had hosted a dinner for Mrs. Lannister to discuss a business deal that would further help Brandon’s company. It didn’t change the fact that she was still a bitch who only cared for nobody but herself, her company, herself, _ and her two children, Myrcella and Tommen _ . How Eddard had gotten with this _ woman _ caused confusion to go through Cat’s brain, and why he cheated on his gorgeous wife with _ her _, made her more confused. She wondered what Ashara must be going through at that very moment.

Catelyn stopped her pacing and looked up the stairs where both Ash and her son took off to, after her husband had removed his brother from the house and drove off - most likely taking him back to his hotel. It had only been about half-an-hour since the two left, and the other two went upstairs. Jon began comforting his mother, once he saw her crying; holding her tightly like she almost would’ve broken down if her son hadn’t been there - Catelyn was unaware that it was fake, Ashara crying that is…

… Catelyn was also oblivious to what was happening directly above her, in Ashara’s bedroom. Unaware of her sister-in-law swallowing her nephew’s thick, fat, juicy cock, while rubbing her clit to find release from the sexual tension she was feeling; moaning shamelessly while Jon sat back with his hand in his mother’s hair, the other interlocked with Ashara’s, obviously enjoying the sweet sensation of getting a blowjob…

Cat couldn’t decide if she should go up and be supportive to the woman was more of a sister to her than her own blood, or just leave it be and wait for Brandon to take her home. 

She still felt horny from the earlier sexual encounter.

Catelyn decided with the former choice, and with that, she silently walked towards the stairs (having removed her heels to feel more comfortable to walk around) and tried to play in her mind of how it would go… only she never would’ve realized that she was about to receive the greatest pleasure she will ever receive, getting fucked good and hard and deep; she didn’t know she was going to cheat on her loving and good husband.

Getting closer to what she hoped was Ashara and… _ Eddard’s _ bedroom, Catelyn Tully-Stark’s cunt pulsed and throbbed with each step she took and her breathing had become heavier. She was dripping sweet nectar directly from her pussy, and was unsure why. Cat knew she had reached Ashara’s bedroom, for she saw the door just slightly open. Walking closer, she now could hear the small sounds of moans and groans, slurping noises… _ was that a gag? _… and Cat seemed to be pulled to the sweet melody sounds.

She should’ve knocked… should’ve knocked… _ I should’ve knocked, not push the door open _, but Catelyn did, and she was greeted by a sight that made her weak in the knees.

The room was filled with a significant aroma of arousal, wafting through the air, and Cat got a whiff before she began quivering with need. Hues of red-orange, the only source of light was from the very-few candles in the room; if it wasn’t for the candles, Catelyn was sure she wouldn’t be able to witness the scene happening before her blue eyes.

“Ohhh, that’s it right there, mama. Suck my big cock.” The person whispered, before her, to another in the room. _ No, it can’t be. _ “You love sucking my cock, don’t you? I know you wanted to blow me right under the dinner table didn’t you - you naughty woman.” _ What? How? Why? When? _

“Fuck, I love sucking your fat cock, I love how you stretch my mouth and throat. Baby, I would’ve blown you in front of _ everybody _ .” It was clear she removed her mouth off the man’s, _ my nephew’s? _ , cock before she had spoken in a sexy voice. Catelyn could make out the muscles of her nephew’s back, the sweat dripping down his toned body, his raven-colored curls looking _ very _ curly, his arse cheeks clenched tightly, his mother had her hands on her son’s luscious and toned cheeks (her purple nails digging into the skin), and his head was tipped back letting loose a moan that seemed a little too loud. “Fuck my face, baby. Stick your fat cock in my throat, and fuck me with it.” She growled at him.

And Jon did that, rough and fast thrusts that had both mother and son moaning and groaning; Catelyn’s pussy throbbed, her honey juices dripping through her panties, trickling down her legs making her rub them to find some relief.

GLUG. GLUG. SLURP. GLUG. GLUG. GLUG. SLURP.

The filthier the sounds were becoming, the more Cat felt arousal seeping through her whole body. She was ashamed to admit, Catelyn Tully-Stark was enamored with the taboo act, loving every second of it more than she should’ve. A hand went to her full-covered breast, and she squeezed softy; she was biting her full-bottom lip hard from keeping any sound releasing. She felt hopeless, horny, and more aroused than ever in just one day - Catelyn wanted to get deep-throated by her _ nephew’s _ cock.

SLURP. GLUG. GLUG. GLUG. GLUG. SLURP.

The wickedly, erotic sounds increased, and Catelyn made the mistake of letting out a moan. Her eyes opened wide, mouth open, body stiff from the sound she let loose. She was screwed now, the hand that was fondling her breast, had slowly started to descend, till her hand lay above her navel; her nipples were hardened to stiff pebbles and indeed showing through the dress. She couldn’t breathe, feeling the walls closing in on her, trapping her in the room; Cat was going to get caught, caught groping herself and _ enjoying it _ ?, no… _ no, no, no, gods, Catelyn you foolish girl. Why couldn’t you just wait downstairs till, ‘your husband,’ came to pick you up and take you home? _ She scolded herself, furious that she was actually enjoying seeing Ashara and Jon in this moment.

Now, she ruined it for everyone… _ I’m a twisted wom _ \- her thoughts were interrupted when Ashara let her son’s cock free with a loud pop. “It’s about damn time. We were thinking you weren’t goin’ to show, aunt Cat.” Jon spoke breathlessly, turning around that truly had her gasping louder than before. Her nephew had a lean-build figure with pale skin - though it was flushed red from the blowjob he was receiving until she saw a sheen of sweat dripping down his broad chest. His muscular arms and legs with a great set of abs that had her breath hitching, Catelyn could definitely get used to gawking at her nephew. _ No I can’t, he’s my nephew, we’re related _ , Catelyn tried to stop the incestuous thoughts from flowing into her brain - nevertheless it was futile. _ They’ve already had sex with one another… it’s incest… sinful, depraved… wrong in every way possible and- _ again, Catelyn was cut off by the deity that is Ashara Dayne. “And, it feels fucking wonderful having this cock in me, remarkable that I am able to fit this in any of my tight holes.” Ashara told her in a dreamy-like voice before she stuck her tongue out licked upwards on her nephew’s wet cock and let him go.

With a smile, Ashara rose from her knees elegantly and Catelyn’s own blue eyes roamed over her sister-in-law’s full-figure and Cat now realized why Jon bedded the goddess before her; Ashara had smooth and soft light-olive skin with raven-black hair that was scrunched up messily on her head, the violet in her eyes were blown wide apart showing only darkness and desire in them, her mouth agape with a thick strand of his precum and her saliva mixed together hanging from her swollen lips till she licked it and a drop fell between her heaving breasts which looked ripe, round and heavy, hanging high on her chest with no sag to them and capped with dark-brown nipples; her hips wide, belly flat and slightly toned, her thighs looked thick and supple with dark shade of pubic hair situated between her luscious legs that was gleaming with her nectar, and Ash’s smile grew naughty when she noted Catelyn’s hunger in the blue of her eyes.

Within moments, the beauty that is Ashara Dayne was standing mere inches from her, Catelyn could just reach forward and place her own lips upon Ashara’s. 

But before she could do that, her sister-in-law spoke, “Like what you see, Cat?” She emphasized more by smothering her hands down her figure, but stopped and a cute pout formed on her face. “But, I’m a little upset that me and my son are nude and… you’re not.” That cute pout was still on Ash’s face.

With shaky hands, she tried removing it but it appeared she forgot how to remove her own dress. With a smirk, Ashara erased whatever space was between them and grabbed the bottom-end of her dress and _ very _ slowly lifted the snug material, more smooth-pale skin was being revealed to all recipients in the room. Ash had lifted the dress a little passed Cat’s red panties, drenched with her wetness, seeping through the soft fabric and trickling down her legs; she saw Ashara smile, wickedly and inhaled deeply, breathing in the rich aroma of her sweet nectar. Her scent must’ve overwhelmed any sense that Ash had, for with a growl that sent a tingle throughout her whole body, Ashara roughly pulled the dress from Catelyn’s body, taking her breath away. 

“Mmm, no bra Catelyn… you naughty girl. Did you imagine you would be here?” Catelyn was still unable to think, her lustful thoughts were increasing with blazing intensity, her incestuous thoughts now seeping in more than before. “Giving birth has indeed made you into a remarkable woman, and these are a clear example of it.” Her breasts, though they weren’t as large as Ashara’s own, but Cat still felt proud of them for her age, and her breasts had definitely grown bigger since she had birthed all three of her children; her tits were round, firm, and full, capped with pink nipples that had hardened to stiff buds, and they had a slight sag to them because of her age and Catelyn wondered what her nephew’s on her babies. She shivered in delight when she caught Jon’s gaze staring hungrily at her breasts, licking his pouty lips before his eyes caught hers. Her sister-in-law had set her soft hands onto her mounds and caressed them, pinching her nipples before tugging on them making Cat moan in satisfaction. Ashara brought her face close upon hers and sealed her swollen lips onto Cat’s full ones. It was a bruising kiss, full of hunger and thirst and lust, no love in it which told Cat this was going to be a one-time thing.

Ashara’s lips tried parting Catelyn’s lips, but Cat was still too stunned from what had happened to act on it; so Ash decided to take control and with that she moved one hand around her body and placed it on her full bottom, and roughly squeezed her round cheek, pulling a reaction from the auburn-haired woman. She gasped, mouth opened and Ash took the plunge, pushing her tongue directly into her own mouth, Cat moaned deeply enjoying the softness of her lips and tongue. It seemed her brain started to work again, for she closed her eyes, and brought her own hands and set them on Ash’s heavy globes, feeling the weight and heft of them; however, she was still having a hard time breathing with the way Ashara was kissing her. She was being dominated and was relishing in the moment, but like all things, it came to an end and just as Cat was about to drive her wet tongue into Ashara’s until she pulled away, strings of their spit still connecting from their lips. Ash quickly latched onto Cat’s neck, sucking then biting then licking the pain away at her pulse point; Ash descended towards her breasts and clamping her lips over her nipple.

Her husband, Brandon Stark who she had been married to for close to 25 years, was an afterthought, along with her children and practically everything else that would have her believe this is wrong on so many levels. She didn’t care how sinful this was, or would be once she gets her hands on her nephew, she was savoring this moment deep into her brain to use for many nights to come, and she was taking great pleasure in the way Ashara was sucking and licking and biting her nipple, moaning at the taste of her. She was lost in the feeling until she heard a groan coming from in front of her. Opening her eyes, she was presented with her nephew, stroking his _ very _ ... _ thick… fat… long… juicy cock _ , that had her drooling and licking her full lips, _ oh… I need that dick in me _, were her lewd thoughts. The movements of her nephew’s up-and-down motion, making a squelching sound from the precum and spit of both mother and son, had Ashara cease her sucking and glance up with lusty eyes. She popped her breasts free and smiled at her.

“That was delightful,” Ashara whispered till she set her finger on her chin, in a thinking pose. “Hmm, why don’t you remove those panties, then the real fun can begin.” Catelyn Tully couldn’t have gotten the soft material off fast enough, but she did and looked down towards her panties, noticing it drenched with her juices; she saw her legs shining with her nectar, her pussy lips wet with her desire and still dripping. “Mmmm, oh this is going to be fun. Isn’t that right, Jonothor?” She asked her son, who was staring at her cunt, eyes gleaming with hunger, she almost fell to her knees from it.

Ashara had taken her panties and thrown them where her dress was thrown; she went around Catelyn, locking her bedroom door, and came back till she was behind Cat and hugged her, holding her tits in her hands, Ash’s groin pressed firmly to her arse - she was slightly shorter than her sister - and head pressed right next to her ear.

“Just look at him, Catelyn. Look at my baby boy, my heart and lover, _ your nephew _ .” She whispered into her ear, licking her lobe before gently sucking on it. “Look at my Jonothor, stroking his big cock. Hmm, he looks to be even harder than before, and it’s all because of you.” _ I hardly doubt that, when you’re just as sexier, if not moreso, than me. _ But Catelyn didn’t voice her thoughts, for her eyes were trained on the man before her who was still stroking his meatpole, though a little faster than before. “You want it, I know you do. Well, go on. It’s yours, don’t mind me.” Ashara gently pushed Catelyn away from her, and Cat slowly walked towards her gorgeous looking nephew.

Catelyn smiled nervously at Jon, becoming hesitant about moving forward, but it seemed her nephew didn’t want to wait any longer. He pulled her face to his, sealing his lips upon hers, in another, bruising and breathless kiss. She moaned into it, lips opening upon contact to get his tongue into her mouth; her hands were placed on his broad shoulders, grasping tightly so she wouldn’t fall to the ground from how hot the kiss was, Jon’s other hand went straight to her shaven cunt, gently stroking her pussy lips causing more juices to trickle out. Jon broke the kiss to place more kisses upon her face, till he got to her ear, sucking on her earlobe and sticking his tongue inside that had her gasping. Jon had removed his fingers from her wet cunt and placed the wet digits onto her breasts, soaking it in with her sweet juices. His amazing kisses went downward and arrived at her breasts, licking and sucking them till they were wet with his spit. She needed to do more with her hands, so Catelyn did.

Moving both of them away from his shoulders, Cat placed one on his head, stroking his curls until she grasped hold of his hair to hold him to her breast - like a mother feeding her child - while the other hand moved down towards his cock. Placing it over the one still stroking, Jon removed his own hand so she could grasp his thick shaft in her hand, but it was too big for her to wrap her fingers around her nephew’s dick. _ No matter _, she thought now stroking up-and-down softly bringing the most pleasure out of her nephew. He let her breast free with a pop, red and swollen and Jon resumed their kiss urgently. He started moving her backwards towards the bed until the back of her knees hit the end of mattress; Jon smoothly set her nude body back on the bed all-the-while both were kissing each other, or rather eating each other’s face till her nephew stopped. 

No words needed to be said in that moment, both understood what was going to happen and all it took was a small nod from herself, to the man above her, for him to peck her lips and start his journey down her now-sweating body. Sweet kisses were laid on her soft and heaving figure, licks around her nipple and biting on the stiff buds, more kisses around her navel till he reached her pubic mound. His eyes caught hers, and Catelyn immediately spread her legs, opening herself up to him and her nephew smiled beautifully at her - Jon brought both legs over his shoulders and her hips bucked as his hot breath fanned over her burning pussy. Jon stuck his tongue out and licked up from her knee to her groin - where her juices had flowed more down her thigh - and did the same to the other thigh. Catelyn was shaking with anticipation and lust, hoping Jon can set his mouth on her cunt, but alas he continued on with those amazing kisses down both legs - kissing the sole of her feet before sucking each of her toe into his mouth.

It was now or never.

“Please, nephew.” Catelyn whimpered to the stubborn man who was still sucking on her big toe, lavishing the flesh with his tongue. She looked to Ashara for help, but her sister was sitting in a chair with legs spread and hung over the armrests; she licked her fingers before rubbing her pussy-lips and moaned at first touch. Her eyes told her everything, ‘You’re on your own.’ So, Cat looked back to Jon and pleaded to him, “Please Jon, I need you to…”

“What do you need, aunt Cat?” Jon asked her teasingly, setting her leg flat on the bed and doing the same for her other leg; in doing that, her pussy lips had also spread to his gaze and he licked his lips. “Tell me Cat.”

“I want you t-”

“Come on, Cat, say it.” Jon was now kneeling on the bed before her spread legs, his face falling closer to her hot shaven pussy.

“I want your mouth on my pussy. I want your tongue inside of me.” Catelyn all but blurted out to him, a little louder than she should’ve allowed. Her face became flushed with embarrassment, such vulgar words had never been spoken from her mouth, yet it seemed that all changed the moment she entered the room. “I’m sorry neph-, ohhhhh,”

She was interrupted when her nephew decided to set his mouth on her burning pussy. Her hips jerked in surprise, but Cat relaxed in just seconds; Jon stuck his tongue out and licked from her lower slit of her lips upward to her clit where he gently flicked the hooded bud and sucked on it making Catelyn shiver and groan. This was a first for her, Brandon never went down on her like the way her nephew was. Jon sneaked a finger inside of her while still sucking her clit and licking and gently biting it which had her legs shaking and trembling on the bed, hands tightly gripping the sheets in a death-grip with how good her nephew was pleasuring her with his mouth and tongue. She was close to climaxing.

Upon realizing it, Jon removed his finger from her pulsing pussy and before Catelyn could protest about being empty with them, he replaced it with his tongue, plunging the wet muscle through her folds, massaging her walls that had her bucking her hips into his face. “Ohhhhh, fuckkkkk…” _ so close, so close _. Catelyn was unsure if she would get another opportunity for someone - her husband in fact - to go down on her like the way her nephew was doing, so she just laid back and enjoyed what he was doing with his tongue. “Oh, Jon…”

One of her hands, still gripping the sheet tightly to her fists, had released the sheet and grabbed a hold of her nephew’s curls, keeping him firmly placed to her groin and helping her grind her cunt over his mouth. Jon’s tongue had begun fucking her, sliding smoothly in and out of her wet and hot pussy, also flickering her pearl when he could. _ Very close. _

“Yes, yes, yes…” Catelyn groaned, eyes leaving Jon’s to take a quick peek at the other woman in the room. A vibration went through her as he groaned as well, but what helped push her over the edge was Ashara, who had plunged three fingers deep into her cunt fast, making wet noises as she fucked herself to her own climax. Both of their mouths were open in pleasure, but no sound was coming out, just them staring at one another, violet upon blue and both shattered like glass.

“Ohhhhh… yessss…,”“Ohhhhh… fuckkk…,” both had screamed at the same time, both climaxing at the same time. Catelyn’s honey nectar was being licked and sucked and lapped from her nephew, greedily, with him holding her down with his arm across her wildly-bucking hips; Ashara on the other hand, was thrashing about on the chair, her fingers still thrusting in-and-out of her pussy, her own juices dripping all over her fingers, down between her arse-cheeks and onto the chair.

Jon finished drinking all of her honey nectar and made sure not a drop remained before he slowly pulled himself up, licking and kissing her sweat-slicked body. He had gotten to her full breasts, where he nibbled and sucked both of Catelyn’s hard nipples - Cat was still in aftershocks with her orgasm - until he climbed further up and locked his lips with hers. Catelyn tasted her juices for the first time, and greatly enjoyed her juices on her nephew’s face; she licked his lips and chin, drinking her nectar that had her wanting more of it.

Catelyn had grabbed Jon’s cock and gently squeezed him, causing him to moan before she began stroking the whole length of him. “Let me return the favour, Jon,” she told him when she pulled away to whisper into his ear before biting gently on his lobe. “Lay on the bed.”

So, Jon laid back on the bed, eyes never leaving her own, mouth parted and his _ very _ erect cock staring straight up at the ceiling - Cat did the same like Jon and licked her lips while she stared at the man before her. She moved to position herself on her knees, between her nephews spread legs, while she gazed at the throbbing shaft, hungrily. She had never sucked a dick before, Brandon never wanted her to, yet Catelyn had always wondered what it would feel like to have his cock in her mouth; now, she was going to get the chance to have one in her mouth, licking, sucking, and - _ hopefully _ \- swallowing his seed down her throat.

With that in her mind, Cat reached with her hand and grabbed firmly onto Jon’s shaft, her small fingers couldn’t wrap around him, he was _ that _ big _ and long _. She slowly pumped her nephew that had him groaning under her; she brought her other hand and fondled his heavy and swollen balls. A strand of his precum slowly trickled out of the slit from the head of his cock and Catelyn opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out and licking the fluid and swallowing it down her throat.

“Mmmmm,” Cat purred softly, she wanted more of it.

“Oh, aunt Cat.” Jon moaned aloud, enjoying the sweet sensations his aunt was giving him. Both of their eyes were locked on each other - there was movement to the side of the room but neither paid any attention to it.

Cat leaned towards his shaft, eyes still locked on Jon’s, and quickly engulfed the head of him into her soft and wet mouth, bobbing her head up and down and taking more of him, inch by inch. Ecstasy washed over her, and her eyes rolled in the back of her head at taking more of him into her mouth, surprised she was able to take as much of him, yet there was _ still _ so much left of Jon’s cock that she was sure wouldn’t be able to fit in her mouth. Jon ran his left hand through her hair, not pushing her down, just stroking her auburn tresses as she nursed his meaty shaft - he was letting her set the pace to which she appreciated him for. There was a dip in the mattress - Catelyn still had her eyes closed and didn’t see Ashara settling in beside her son. 

Ashara had wrapped an arm around her son’s shoulders and brought him closer to her chest to which he immediately wrapped his lips around her nipple, she cradled his head like when he was a babe at her breast and enjoying every moment of it.

“Mmm, baby, I love what you do to my breast.” Ashara gasped, staring down at Catelyn working her mouth, trying but failing at taking all of her son’s cock. _ Oh _, but those full-luscious lips wrapped around his girth had Ash wishing that was her lips wrapped around her son’s thick shaft. “I bet she won’t be able to take all of you, Jonothor… not like I can.” She whispered so only her son could hear her, but Ashara was sure Catelyn wouldn’t be able to hear her, for she was trying really hard to slip more of Jon’s meat inside her mouth. 

Cat failed of course, gagging with tears welling up in her eyes and coughing around her nephew’s dick; she released him and took a deep breath while swallowing her own spit and his precum. “You’re so big, sweet nephew. I won’t be able to fit all of _ this _ inside my mouth. I wish-, oh wow…” Catelyn’s eyes went wide when she takes notice of Jon, practically worshipping his mother’s breast. His full attention was for Ashara when he moaned around her nipple, his right hand hefting her other tit and squeezing it. Ash’s eyes were hooded with desire when Catelyn locked eyes with her.

“He’s a little busy at the moment, sorry. And don’t worry Catelyn,” Ashara had placed a smooth hand on her cheek and caressed her face; a thumb swiped a small strand of spit from her bottom lip and she stuck the digit inside Cat’s mouth for her to suck on. “You don’t need to take all of him, but be prepared for when he cums… and he does cum a lot.” She told Cat, and removed her thumb from her lips and placed her hand on her head along with her son’s and pushed her back to Jon’s throbbing cock. “But, you need to suck and pleasure him for that to happen.”

Catelyn resumed with her sucking, placing her lips over the head of his cock, and dragged her lips downward till his dick hit the back of her throat. Her hand was wrapped around the base of Jon’s cock, her other hand now plunging deep inside her cunt, and sticking her arse high in the air. Cat bobbed her head and the room was filled with sounds of sucking and heavy breathing. Cat couldn’t believe she was sucking her own nephew’s cock, while he was sucking his mother’s nipple and she was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy; she was sure if Brandon came into the room, she wouldn’t stop, she would continue sucking Jon’s cock, or fucking him with her tight pussy till he came deep within her. More of her nectar was trickling out of her hot snatch.

Cat bobbed her head faster, her tongue licking the underside of Jon’s shaft and his precum that would seep from the slit of his cock. Her nephew started shaking, hips thrusting up when she would descend down, making her gag and cough around his cock, her spit dribbling down the meat-pole.

“Ohhhh, that’s it aunt Cat.” Jon moaned, head thrown back and his hand tightened in her tresses. “Here it comes… get ready Catelyn… OHHH… HERE IT COMES… FUCKKKK… I’M CUMMMINNNNGGG!” Jon held her head still and Cat prepared herself for the huge load her nephew would release in her mouth, but she wasn’t fast enough when a huge thick wad shot out of his dick and into her mouth. Her eyes opened wide in shock at how much he released, _ and that was only the first spurt _, and she swallowed the first load before another spurt entered her mouth… then another… then another, till her mouth became overwhelmed with Jon’s seed and it started trickling out from her lips. His thick, creamy goo was falling down from the corner of her mouth, onto her nephew’s shaft and her fingers and making a puddle where his balls were, on the mattress.

She pulled away while her nephew was still spurting his seed, albeit in smaller doses. She swallowed what she had in her mouth, feeling the thick potent cum go smoothly down her throat and into her stomach, filling her till she became full; the flavour of his cum didn’t taste bad, Cat loved it nonetheless. A small puddle of his seed lay around his stomach and Ashara quickly set her lips to suck, slurp, and lick until it was gone. She noticed more around her son’s still rigid cock, balls, Cat’s fingers, and around her mouth; she set her lips everywhere, drinking her son’s creamy fluid and not leaving a drop anywhere.

Both Ashara and Catelyn were kissing each other, with Ash licking away the last of Jon’s seed before a look a desire overcame her and she got off the bed and told the both of them, “_ You _ need to get fucked now, Cat. Lay on your back.” Catelyn was quick to comply, very eager to have her nephew’s cock deep inside her cunt.

Taking more deep breaths, Jon moved till he was between Catelyn’s already spread legs; she didn’t find her release and Cat was sure the moment Jon plunged his thick shaft inside her, she would have her second orgasm of the night. Her juices were splattered on the inside of her creamy-pale thighs, with more flowing out from her slit. Jon rubbed her pussy lips for a few seconds, till his fingers was coated her nectar and placed them around his cock, slackening it with her arousal.

Ashara had gotten back onto the mattress and wrapped a hand around her son, while the other was placed on Cat’s leg, spreading her farther apart. She brought him closer till the head of his cock was placed at Cat’s pussy; she rubbed his cock along her lips, coating more of her juices at the head. Jon looked ready to plant himself deep inside of his own aunt, but Ashara held it back until both were shaking and looked to her with pleading eyes. With a smirk, Ash placed her son’s cock at the entrance of Cat’s opening pussy, and with a hard push, Jon entered his aunt to the hilt. Her cunt gripped him tightly, almost strangling his cock with how tight she was; the tip of Jon’s cock crushed against her cervix and the entrance to her womb.

Catelyn let loose a wicked scream of pleasure - Jon whimpered at how tight she was around him - and she immediately wrapped her legs around her nephew’s waist as his cock invaded her like no one else had ever done before, her arms went around his back and held tightly. She was convulsing from the climax that appeared when Jon speared her, her legs shaking around him and nails digging deep into his skin. Cat never came like she did with Brandon and she thought she would be overwhelmed with guilt, yet she wasn’t.

“Oh yesss… fuck…” Cat moaned, reveling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Jon wrapped his lips around her puckered nipple and sucked, making her arch her back and pushing more of her breast into his greedy mouth. Jon slowly started to push himself in and out, taking the whole length of his cock out of her pulsing pussy, till the head of him remained - her juices greatly covering his shaft - and rammed it hard and fast back into her, straight against her cervix. “Oh, Jon… Oh gods, nephew…” she groaned and craned her neck to look down between their bodies.

Cat was greeted with Jon’s face firmly sucking both her bouncing breasts, continuously switching to the other, nipping and biting on her pebbled nipples. She caressed his curls with one hand, her other hand was interlocked with Jon’s (Jon’s other hand was roughly holding her waist; she placed her feet on his arse, pressing him deeper if it was possible.

“Fuck me Jon… fuck you aunt hard and make me cum again on your fat cock,” Cat whispered to him. Jon fucked his aunt more rougher and faster than before, the mattress they were on creaking and moving with his hard thrusts. She was getting pounded and enjoyed it when her eyes closed. “Oh yes. Fuck me, nephew! Pound this pussy hard!” Cat started screaming as her head was thrown back, her auburn mane scattering over the pillow; she opened her eyes to be greeted with the sight of Ashara’s dripping cunt, directly over her face, Catelyn almost forgot Ash was in the same room they were in.

Ashara was straddling Catelyn’s face, her pussy just hovering over her lips. She was facing her son, and the moment she dropped down onto her face, her round arse would cover Cat’s face. Catelyn stuck her tongue out and licked her sister’s pussy and with that, Ashara dropped down, completely covering Cat’s face.

“Ooooh, that’s it Cat… right there. Stick your tongue inside me… yesss,” Ash hissed the last part when Cat did exactly what she wanted; she removed her hand from her nephew’s hair and placed it on Ashara’s supple thigh.

Grunts and moaning and a bed creaking were sounds made from their taboo coupling. Jon removed his mouth from his aunt’s mounds, still pounding her with his thick, hard cock to the brim, reaching her womb each and every time and every stroke and thrust of his hips; he removed the hand from Cat’s waist and placed it on her breast, he set his gaze on his own mother, seeing the pleasure on her face, and quickly set his lips on her breast. Ashara, who had begun grinding her cunt over Catelyn’s mouth and chin, had her head thrown back in sheer pleasure, the ends of her raven tresses was tickling her round cheeks; Catelyn squeezed her juicy thigh and Ash moaned when her son started sucking her nipple into his mouth. She gazed down at him and smiled, lovingly at her baby boy, who noticed and smiled around her nipple. Catelyn was meeting her nephew’s thrusts with her own, while licking and drinking her sister’s fluids - she could see the puckered hole winking at her - and Cat was unsure which she enjoyed more, the pounding or licking cunt.

Ashara brought her hair up and scrunched it messily around her head, while grinding more firmly onto Cat’s face, and enjoying the sweet sensations her son was giving her to both breasts. Skin was being slapped against skin, with groans coming from Jon and moaning coming Catelyn, the vibrations coursing through Ashara’s body, making her shiver with desire. Catelyn could feel her nephew’s thrust losing its rhythm, signaling he was close to shooting his seed into her womb; also, feeling the same with her sister and with herself.

Cat was squeezing her cunt muscles around Jon’s throbbing cock, holding tightly so he doesn’t leave her pussy. Jon felt her soft muscles squeezing him and his thrusting lost more of its rhythm - he was _ really _close.

Ashara was the only one of the three to voice anything, “That’s it baby, fuck her, spill your seed inside her. Oh Cat… lick my pussy… ohhh fuckkk…” she brought a hand down to her clit and started rubbing herself. Ash was sure enough they would all climax together. 

Jon released his mother’s breast with a pop and raised himself upright, he unlaced his fingers from his aunt’s and brought it to her legs and brought one of them above his shoulder so he could lick and suck the big toe of her foot. His thighs were slamming into Catelyn’s, her juices was smeared on his lower waist. Her breasts were swaying with each thrust and her toes arched on Jon’s cheek and began moaning louder than before, through Ash’s cunt. Their impending climax was nearing with cum boiling in Jon’s balls and rising to his cock, ready to be released in Cat’s womb - Jon groaned in warning with his aunt’s toe in his mouth. Cat’s legs were shaking and she snuck a hand between them and started rubbing her engorged clit; Ashara was in the same way - all had their eyes closed in bliss.

So engrossed in their fucking, they didn’t hear a car coming into the driveway and being parked with Brandon exiting his vehicle and shutting the car off with a loud noise - even then they didn’t hear the sound - but Catelyn’s husband had stopped walking once he was on the porch and took out a cigarette, hoping to relieve some of the stress he just went through. He didn’t hear the noises of what was happening in the room upstairs.

Jon released Cat’s toe and moaned, “Here it comes, aunt Cat… all for you…” and with that, he thrust one final time and hilted all the way in his aunt’s pussy, and erupted. Stream after stream, wad after wad of his thick, creamy and potent seed blasting from his cock and directly inside her cunt. His climax triggered Cat’s climax when she pinched her clit and moaned into Ashara’s cunt, which triggered her own climax. Jon’s seed filled Cat’s cunt to the brink, and begun flowing her cum and his seed out of her pussy. Ashara’s cum juices flew down into Cat’s mouth, but Ashara was still grinding which had some trickle down her face and neck.

Still shaking from their _ very _ intense, yet glorious orgasms, Jon was the first to move, then Ashara who moved off of Catelyn and settled next to her. Jon rushed to the bathroom and brought back a towel to clean the juices from the sweat-filled skin. Upon entering the room again, he was greeted with Ashara over Catelyn, both licking the juices from the faces while his mother played with her sister’s breast. He bit his lower lip, yet his cock seem to want to take a break, slowly deflating into its flaccid state.

“Wow.” He whispered to the two women who stopped what they were doing and look to him, and all three smiled at each other. Jon gave them the towel to clean themselves and he glanced a look outside and his grey eyes opened in shock. “Oh fuck.”

“What is it?” They both said at the same time while cleaning themselves. Jon walked over to the window and hid himself behind the curtain to confirm if what he saw was true. It was… _ uncle Brandon’s car is parked, fuck _… his mother had raised from the bed to stand next to him and upon noticing the car parked in her driveway, she quickly turned towards Cat, who in return had a confused look on her face at the two. “Aunt Cat, you need to get dressed… uncle Brandon is here.” 

Faster than the speed of lightning, Catelyn quickly picked her panties up and put them on, obviously not caring that her own nephew’s creamy cum was still lodged deep in her cunt, _ oh well _. She put her dress back on and walked to the bathroom, most likely making sure there weren’t cum stains or anything on her body; making sure her hair was intact. Her nephew spoke.

“He’s still outside the house. He’s smoking a cigarette… but he looks almost done with it.” Jon told her, and she breathed a sigh of relief at knowing he wouldn’t catch what they had been doing. She was about to speak, but Jon spoke again, “I’ll be in the shower.” He left giving his mother a deep kiss, and her as well, yet the kiss was a quick one and Cat hated herself wishing it was more.

Looking at Ashara, Catelyn smiled at her - no words needed to be said, they knew what happened, how it happened, and why. She was just at the door when her sister spoke, “I can’t wait till we _ see _ each other again.” She went to her own bathroom, most likely to wash away their juices. Catelyn needed to do the same.

She exited the house when her husband was about to enter. She needed to get him away from the house.

“Oh, hey love. How are you doing?” _ Sweet, like he always is _. She still didn’t feel guilty about what she’d done.

“Good… I just thought we would leave. I think Ashara is taking a shower, Jon sounds like he’s playing his games.” She told him, hoping he didn’t want to wait just to be there for his sister-in-law. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him to their car. With a shake of his head, and sad eyes, they walked to their vehicle. Started it and drove off.

What her sweet and loving husband didn’t realize, was the huge load of his nephew’s seed lodged deep into his wife’s pussy; remembering what had happened and Cat smiling on the inside._ Yes, she couldn’t wait till next time _…

  
  


**Ashara Dayne**

Ashara had just exited her hot, steamy shower and entered her bedroom to see her son lying upon the mattress with his knee propped up and a sheet covering his manhood. She bit her full-bottom lip and smiled lustfully at her son. She released the towel she had over her luxurious figure and rushed to her lover and pouncing on him.

It seemed he still had a load or two in him that he released deep into his mother’s welcoming cunt. They fucked and fucked till they both were tired and slept peacefully, with her draped over her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like it. There is probably errors and such, and I'll work on them later when I have time. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Christmas is next...


	3. A Pleasurable Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ashara enjoy each other after seeing a certain person from their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is all smut. I didn’t really have a lot of time writing this chapter (finals, Christmas shopping, personal life, etc.) made it harder for me to write this.
> 
> Just Jon/Ashara in this, sorry.
> 
> Also, I’m removing some things from the story. I really want to finish this story, and work on some other ideas I have for different pairings and different characters (some you might not like I’m sure).
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and a Merry Christmas to all my readers.

The door to the house was unlocked before it was kicked open by Jon himself, who was busy kissing and groping his mother. They had just gotten back with having dinner together at a restaurant they have been wanting to go to, and finally they had the time to go once his mother got off work. Though it was tough trying to focus on their meal, for they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Jon was sure they would’ve done it in the bathroom, and was close to it, until they saw someone who they didn’t expect to see.

His  _ father _ was there at the same restaurant, with someone who both the mother and son recognized easily:  _ Cersei Lannister _ . Their happiness was put on pause, anger taking control at seeing how  _ happy _ the man Jon used to call father before. Both Eddard and Cersei looked joyful, almost like they were made for each other. His mother was the calmest out of the two, holding her son back with soothing gestures or would’ve done something stupid, though Jon was unsure what he would’ve done in that situation.

What Jon was doing with his mother didn’t make him a better person, but seeing the man who somewhat helped his mother raise their son since birth looking like he didn’t care he was part of a family, husband to a beautiful wife, or being a father to a son; he looked to start a new family with the Lannister woman.

Jon quickly blinked away the tears that welled in his eyes, he didn’t know why that hit him, but it did and he hated himself for tearing up at seeing his father livelier than he was with his own wife. He hoped his mother didn’t see his weakness, but she did notice,  _ she is my mother after all _ , and with that Ashara made her decision to leave the restaurant -  _ we could visit another time _ . But before she paid the bill, Ashara glanced to the table Ned Stark sat at with Cersei Lannister. She should’ve been sad at seeing her ex, but seeing the evil smirk from  _ that bitch _ (she was glancing towards Ashara’s table at the same time), she knew she wouldn’t feel any empathy for those two.  _ Let them be happy, my son makes me happy… makes me feel loved and appreciated. _

Both Jon and Ashara paid the bill - wanting to get away - and left the building. And on the drive back to the house, Ashara couldn’t keep her hands off of her son then. Jon was thankful he didn’t crash the car, for Ashara was busy unbuttoning his pants and releasing his erect shaft. Stroking his cock to a near climax before stopping, and resuming when she wanted to or when Jon would whimper at not feeling her soft smooth hand. She was teasing her son, that Jon knew.

Once parked, Jon stuck his cock back into his pants, left the vehicle and walked around the car to unlock the door for his mother. Her dark-haunting purple eyes were filled with great hunger in them, and it seemed to Jon as if she wanted to take him right there and then, in their driveway. Jon pulled his mother out of the car and both started the journey to the house.

And it brought them to where they were now.

Jon’s lips were pressed firmly against Ashara’s soft ones. Both of their eyes were closed as his tongue slipped into his mother’s sweet mouth, swirling around and rolling against her very own tongue. They moan into each other’s mouth as they passionately kiss, deeply. Ashara’s arms looping around her son’s neck as she tipped her face up more to him. Jon had slid one of his hands up the front of her body, and cupped her covered breast; he hefted her mound, feeling the weight of it in his hand. Jon rubbed his index finger over her covered nipple, until he felt the bud stiffened and swell from his touchings.

They pulled away, gasping for breath with lips swollen. Jon could see the wanton desire in his mother’s eyes and he took hold of her soft hand and pressed it against the throbbing bulge in his pants. Ashara gasped when her hand closed naturally over the hardened flesh that was close to bursting out from the confines of his pants. Her cunt was tingling with excitement as she tightened her hold on her son’s shaft.

“It’s all for you,” Jon whispered to his mother.

His mother’s breasts heaved with every breath she took; Ashara reached down between them and started unbuckling her son’s belt, pulling it open and undoing the button of his pants. The moment the button was open, her son’s throbbing shaft became more visible to her eyes. Her heart started beating faster than before, her body even more flushed with excitement as Ashara stared hungrily at Jon’s huge bulbous head. Her hand found its way instinctively to the huge muscular flesh in which her slender fingers circled themselves around Jon’s shaft in a tight grasp. She slid her hand upwards, feeling the intense heat beneath her fingers. Ashara’s heart fluttered at feeling her son’s fat cock in her pumping hand.

Jon seized kissing his mother’s neck, while she continued jerking at his pulsing dick. He pulled his shirt off of his body and threw it aside and immediately his mother set her violet eyes on his muscular torso. He pushed his pants down and kicked them aside; he was naked unlike his mother. So, Jon pushed his mother backwards until she was leaning against the wall, while she still stroked her son’s length, slowly and smoothly, precum oozing onto her pumping fingers. Jon slipped a hand beneath Ashara’s dress and placed it right over the front of her panties, it was drenched in her arousal.

“Mmmm, you’re enjoyin’ this. Aren’t you mother?” Jon leaned in and kissed his mother again, opening her lips and this time Ashara slipped her tongue into her son’s mouth. Jon sucked on her probing flesh, and he took a firm hold of her panties, and pulled them down her legs till the garment was free from his mother.

Jon tossed the panties aside and closed in on his mother. Bringing his hands to her rounded cheeks, first squeezing and then lifting her into the air. Jon pushed Ashara back against the wall and slid his hands along the back of her thighs, pulling her legs apart. The gap between her creamy thighs widened to his gray eyes, the hem of her short dress rose higher and higher until her pussy came clear into view; his mother’s swollen pussy-lips glistening wetly.

“So beautiful mama,” Jon said as he shifted closer, bringing his throbbing erection to her dripping snatch. With his mother’s curvy body pressed back against the wall and her legs spread open and draped over her son’s muscular arms, Jon flexed his hips forward, pushing the huge head of his rigid cock against her dripping cunt-lips.

“Oh gods,” Ashara whispered under her breath as she looked down between their bodies, seeing the engorged head of her son’s thick cock pressed flush up against her vividly pussy-lips. Watching in awe of her son, as he rolls his hips, slowly working his cock inside his mother; the wet tissues of her walls parting, yet clinging tightly to his invading member as he entered her. Ashara could feel the intense heat radiating off of her son’s body, including his cock, as he stretched her hole. She gasped as she watched, her breasts heaving as her heartbeat raced faster and faster. She tightened her walls around Jon’s cock, and he stopped, holding himself still as he savored the feeling, again, of being inside the steaming channel of his mother.

“Fuck, so wet and… tight,” Jon said, rolling his hips again and keeping his throbbing shaft poised inside his mother’s hot wet cunt.

“How do you always… feel… uhhh…,” Ashara whimpered softly and instinctively squeezed down on her son. No matter how many times they’ve had sex with each other, she was always amazed and left stunned at how big her son felt inside her, it didn’t matter where.

“Oh, Jon… you’re so… so big,” she groaned, throwing her arms around Jon’s neck as he flexed forward, slowly driving more of his fat member deeper into her welcoming cunt. Ashara gasped as she felt her pussy being stretched around her son’s girth, the clenching of her walls from her juicy snatch pulling at the hard, invading cock.

With his mother pinned against the wall, Jon pulled back a couple inches and thrusted forward, driving more of his cock further into her, feeling the tight folds of her flesh inside, stretching then clasping tightly to him as he slipped deeper; her discharge helping him move smoothly into her womb.

Ashara was thrashing about, almost impaled by her son’s enormous cock as he thrusted into her, his thickness filling her perfectly. Her head rolled from side to side in blissful pleasure, and she looked down. She felt full, yet there was still a few inches of her son’s cock outside of her, she could see her pussy-lips clinging tightly as they wrapped Jon’s veiny shaft. 

He drew his hips back and thrusted forward again, sending all of him in her.

“OHHHH FUCKKKKK!” Ashara moaned loudly, her head banging against the wall as her son’s loins tore further into her steaming cunt, relentlessly and mercilessly, practically splitting her wide open.

Jon gripped his mother’s flared hips in a tight grip as he drove his throbbing member as far into her as he could; the intense heat he felt of her tight snatch enveloped him like a hot buttery fist. 

_ And only an inch remains _ . Ashara always wondered how she was able to fit all of him inside her, but she did somehow. Jon pulled back, till only the head was in his mother’s pussy, and thrusted again crashing right against her cervix.

“Ohhh yesss,” she groaned deep in her throat as a climax hit her; twitching and shaking sporadically as a blistering orgasm shot through her whole body. Her supple thighs were twitching on her son’s arms, as she breathed rapidly, her luscious breasts rising and falling with each ragged breath she took. Her whole body became overwhelmed from the amazing sensations of a mind-numbing orgasm. She almost passed out from the intensity of the climax her son just gave her, the sweet sensation coursing through her as the tingling release continued on and on. 

Ashara Dayne always enjoyed cumming when her son was deep inside her.

For Jon, he loved seeing the look on his mother’s face whenever she climaxed, with her eyes closed in bliss and her body thrashing about like a doll as he rolled his hips, rubbing the head of his cock against her womb. It thrilled Jon, knowing that his mother was the woman he had always wanted more than anyone in his life, the woman who he had jerked off to for years, the woman who he wanted to do nasty things to - they had already done some things that made the experience all the more better - and it all started on the day of Halloween and continued as the days went by.

“Oh, baby… you always… feel… so good… in me,” Ashara gasped softly, her shaking body slowly coming back to normal as her orgasm began to wane. Jon wanted another orgasm out of his mother, so he drew back and flexed forward, and begun fucking his mother without abandon. One of his mother’s hands were holding tightly to her son’s curls, with the other grasping on his shoulder, most likely drawing blood with how deep her nails were digging in. His hips pistoned back and forth, driving his plunging cock deep into her bowels, her body slamming against the wall with each hammering thrust.

“Unh… unh… unh… yess,” Ashara moaned with each thrust as Jon went balls deep in her. She gasped again, eyes closed and mouth agape as another orgasm was triggered from deep within her cunt. Jon still continued to fuck her, his meat-pole tearing right through her as Ashara convulsed on Jon’s impaling member, great pleasure wracking her mature body. Her supple breasts were heaving wantonly as her son kept her pinned against the wall; he brought both of his hands and placed them on her tits - they were still covered by the dress she was still wearing, and her bra. 

With Ashara still trembling and shaking, Jon removed the shoulder strap of his mother’s dress down her arms and undid the strap of her red satin bra, freeing her gorgeous breasts to his eyes. Round and full, capped with dark-colored nipples had Jon very eagerly latching onto her nipple, while his hand squeezed her other twin, pulling and twisting her puckered nipple.

The sound of their crazed fucking filled the entire living room, a wet lewd squelching sound and Ashara’s sweating body being pounded again and again against the wall. Jon switched to Ashara’s other nipple, leaving the other bud wet with his saliva. His balls were starting to draw closer to his body as his pleasure level escalated.

“Oh Jonothor, fuck me,” Ashara wailed, the walls of her pussy clamping down tightly on Jon’s shaft as he fucked her.

“Fuck, yess…,” Jon hissed, loving the feel of his lover’s scorching and tight cunt gripping him; the hot wet tissues fluttering lavishly along the whole length of his pistoning cock. Her legs wrapped around his waist, tightening as she put more into the act, rolling her hips each time Jon thrusted deep into her - both bringing the other as much pleasure as possible. Pushing his mother back against the wall and tipping her hips up, the head of Jon’s cock was now rubbing firmly against the roof of her vagina.

“Oh… yes, baby… unh…” Ashara bit on Jon’s shoulder and closed her eyes tight, her eager cunt pulling and gripping his throbbing shaft as she thrust her hips as he thrusts into her. For Jon, that was all it took to bring him closer to the edge.

“Oh mama… I’m goin’... goin’ to come,” he warned as he felt the rush of his seed flow up his cock. Once more, he drew back and slammed forward with all his might, making her thud against the wall as he impaled his mother; his mound flushed right with her shaven mound, the tip of his dick buried deep and rubbing salaciously against her cervix. And he released the moment she squeezed tightly on his pulsing shaft. His first thick rope of seed unloaded, spurting into Ashara Dayne like a firehose.

Ashara hissed at feeling her son spurting deep inside her, triggering another orgasm deep from her core. She threw herself back against the wall, one of her hands smacking loudly on the wall, the other making scratches on his back as he continued to unload, flooding her oily insides with his hot virile seed. She continued to work him with her mature cunt as both mother and son came, her pussy gripping his shaft, trying to pull as much of his potent seed out of him as she could.

Spurt after spurt of his milky cum pasting itself to her hot wet tissues deep inside her hungry cunt. His muscular figure pressing his mother against the wall, her soft full breasts getting squeezed by his rough calloused hands, and still globs of his seed gushing into her tight pussy.

As always with her son, he was beginning to overflow her pussy, the creamy liquid leaking out from their conjoined bodies and sliding down the crack of her arse and towards his balls. And after what seemed like a minute of him coming in her, their orgasms were starting to dwindle. Ashara quivered delightedly as a luscious shiver ran down her spine. She lay back on the wall, her eyes still closed in harmony as her breathing slowly returned to normal, her heavy mounds now being cupped softly in her son’s big hands.

“Oh gods,” Ashara spoke quietly. She needed a good rough hard fucking after what had transpired at the restaurant, and her son was eager to make his mother forget everything with their coupling.

“Ohh mama,” Jon moaned as he rolled his hips slowly, stirring his mother’s insides with more of his virile seed dripping from her well-fucked pussy.

“How do you do that?” Jon put on a confused look on his beautiful face. “Stay hard, is what I meant,” Ashara gasped when he rolled his hips again.

“It only stays hard for you mama, until you drain me that is.” Again, he rolled his hips, bringing out a deep animalistic groan from his mother. “And, well, I come more than once a year… unlike Santa.” He smirked at her causing Ashara to shiver in delight at her son’s brazen behavior. She looked down between their bodies. Creamy fluids were oozing out at the point where her slick pussy lips surrounded his buried cock. So, Ashara reached down and drew a slender finger all around where they were connected. She lifted it, seeing both of their juices that looked sinfully and wickedly delicious around her dark-blue colored nail polish. Jon watched, enthralled, as his mother took that finger and slipped it between her full lips. Her lips closed down on the digit, locking onto it, her cheeks caving in as she started to suck on the cum-covered finger.

“Mmm,” Ashara purred, savoring the flavor of her son’s creamy seed combined with her honey nectar. Her throat muscles contracting as she swallowed, the silky fluids sliding warmly and smoothly down her throat - her son watching the lewd scene with infatuation. She withdrew - much to her chagrin - her finger from her sucking lips and looked at Jon with a craving look in her violet irises. And a moan of surrendering, she leaned forward and kissed her lover passionately, hunching her spread loins against his still and very hard cock.

Jon slid his hands underneath her curvy bottom and carried her to the couch, and lifted her off his cock. A wet, squelching sound was made as it was released from her greedy cunt. Ashara slowly eased her legs down to the floor, feeling unsteady from the fierce fucking her boy had given her. Steadying herself as best she could, Ashara felt Jon’s gooey nectar oozing out of her well-fucked pussy, the creamy fluids running down the insides of her creamy thighs.

Jon looked to his mother and smirked, wickedly at her. “Bend over,” he growled at her as he moved towards her.

Her body was on fire, wanting more of her son, hunger and lust taking more control of her whole body. So, Ashara turned facing the couch and leaned over, straightening her legs as best she could, and shifted them to each side. She knew what her son wanted from her, with her being in this position many times before. Jon’s cock flexed as he stared at his mother’s bent-over form, the top of her dress was pulled down over her arms to scrunch just below her breasts. The hem rose high on the backs of her supple thighs, her ample tits looked delicious to squeeze and suck on as she leaned forward.

Jon fisted and stroked his hardened cock as he moved behind his mother, pushing the dress up to the small of her back, exposing more of her backside flesh. With one hand pressing down on Ashara’s back, the other holding his cock to the entrance of her cunt, he pushed his throbbing shaft down until it was snuggling between her dripping pussy; letting the hand go from his cock, he grabbed her wide hips and adjusted himself to be at the right leverage where he wanted to be. Pulling back, he drove forward, impaling his mother roughly and quickly.

“Ohhh fuckkkk,” Ashara screamed, instinctively arching her back as her son’s spear-like shaft pistoned directly into her aching loins. She could practically feel his pulsing cock going further into her steamy snatch, the head stretching her insides with ruthless force. Holding roughly onto her hips as Jon felt the extreme heat of her pussy walls enveloping his protruding member. He watched, always fascinated with how Ashara Dayne’s lips stretched filthily around his girth as he fed all inches of his thick meat into the woman from behind. With a slow grind and roll of his hips, Jon felt his pelvis pressed flush against her curvy bottom, all of him buried to the hilt.

Jon slowly drew back, watching her lips pull outward as he withdrew; his cock glistened with their combined juices. Once pulled back until the head was only in, Jon slammed every inch back into his mother. Her body rippled from the thrust of her son, arse jiggling from the impact, her full breasts shaking everywhere.

“Unhhhhh…,” she moaned, her body beginning to shake once more. And Jon began pounding his mother, his long and thick cock exiting and re-entering back in her molten cunt relentlessly. Ashara was left to gasping and silent moans as her boy fucked her shamelessly, his pelvis slamming very noisily into her sopping loins. Moving his hands from her hips, he reached forward and cupped her heavy breasts, running his rough calloused hands over the flesh of her tits as he continued to drill her. Ashara’s head dropped to the arm of the couch and started sobbing in ecstasy as she came again, her body quaking and spasming through a vigorous climax. Drool was seeping from her parted lips, and she could feel her pussy gushing her nectar, spraying her fluids onto her son’s swollen balls, thighs, and the floor - the alluring scent of her honey nectar filling the air in the room.

Setting the pace to a smoother rhythm, Jon rubbed every inch of his mother’s pulsing cunt. Mauling her heaving tits, squeezing and fondling the soft flesh. They felt good and ripe in his hands.

His mother groaned again as another climax coursed through her, the sweet sensations beginning deep inside her drenched pussy and blossoming throughout her entire body. Jon was closing in on his own release, his balls was again drawing up to his body. A few more strokes would seal it, and again would paste her insides, but he stopped. He withdrew, his very glistened shaft being released from her oily cunt.

“I want to try something mama,” he told her as she still shook from her orgasm. “Lie down on the couch, and lay your head over the end,” he directed her quickly. Ashara’s body quivered with great desire, so she did as he said and laid back on the couch, with her head hanging over the armrest that she'd been leaning over just mere moments ago.

“Like this baby?” She questioned while she puckered her full lips, she knew what he wanted to do and was eager to comply. He whimpered softly, yet nodded at her.

Jon stepped forward, and Ashara Dayne watched with hooded eyes as Jon wrapped a hand at the base of his throbbing shaft, and pointed it down towards his mother’s mouth. He leaned forward, and the goddess before him parted her lips into the perfect ‘O’ shape. He fed just the head of his member right between her parted lips, the soft flesh stretching lewdly but her lips were wrapped beautifully around him.

Ashara swirled her tongue all over the engorged flesh of his glans, licking the juices from her own pussy, savoring the taste of herself. She set her tongue at the slit of Jon’s cock, and was rewarded with the precum that oozed out from his member. “Mmmm,” she mewled quietly as she swallowed and felt the creamy fluid slide down her throat.

Jon had gotten more closer the moment his cock entered his mother’s sweet, yet wicked mouth. With him leaning over the woman sucking the head of his cock, Jon reached down and placed a hand on her left breast (the one he breastfed the most from), and placed the other on the couch. Firmly setting his feet in place, Jon began rutting into his lover, fucking her face roughly.

Ashara moaned loudly as her son fed his throbbing meat-pole into her face, the thick shaft going back and forth between her cock-sucking lips. The engorged head of his pulsing manhood bumping softly or roughly against the opening to her throat.

_ Closer _ , Jon thought and he was pretty sure he had a couple more strokes left in him. His mother moaned wantonly, the sexy sound humming through her mouth and right against his cock; she quickly placed a hand on top of his that was currently mauling her breast, the other was sliding down her tummy until she reached her engorged clit and started rubbing it.

The scene became too much for Jon and with a gasp, when Ashara allowed him entrance into her throat, engulfing him in a tight sleeve, the first rope of his thick cum spurt forth. Jon could feel his mother sucking heatedly as he roughly squeezed her tit, her tongue swirling around his bucking cock as globs of seed shot into her mouth, filling it quickly. Her mouth began overflowing with his thick creamy seed, the fluid oozing out from her sucking lips from the corners of her mouth and running down her bulging cheeks. Ashara’s eyes went wide at how much he still had in him, she was always amazed with the amount of seed he carried in his balls. She enjoyed being fed by him, enjoyed swallowing the creamy fluid and feeling it slide down her throat  _ oh so _ luxuriously and directly into her stomach. Most times she wouldn’t eat with how much he would always feed her with his cum.

Jon smiled down at his mother, his hand releasing her breast and caressing the soft flesh; he kept shooting, unloading wad after wad of his nectar down her throat. Very much loving the feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock.

As he slowly finished, he drew his shaft from her sucking mouth, both whimpering at the loss of flesh. “Wow mama, you know how to please with just that mouth of yours,” Jon said, taking her soft hand and pulling her upright. Gobs of his cum and her saliva dangling from her lips and chin. He took her upstairs, into the master bedroom, with him saying, “But, I’m not done with you yet.”

  
  


And for the rest of the night, Jon fucked his mother in every position they could think of: either holding her legs over his shoulders, or having her flipped over and fucking her from behind with just her arse stuck high in the air, or with her being fucked sideways with one leg pulled high into the air, or one of the best position with her being on top of him, riding her son, her cheeks slapping loudly against his thighs, and her breasts swinging freely once he removed her dress.

Deep into the night, when Jon would be resting, his mother would be kneeling between his legs, her head bobbing up and down on his shaft trying to bring it back to full hardness. He always enjoyed running his fingers through her lustrous raven hair, loving her hair being longer than before.

Again, both had lost count of how many times they both climaxed, but Ashara was hungry for more, just like how Jon was with her dripping cunt. It was not until the early hours of the morning, when they fell asleep from being blissfully exhausted. Ashara laid on her side with her son spooned behind her, squeezing her soft breast protectively and his other splayed on her hip.

Jon woke first, and removed himself from his mother. The room smelled of sex, and Jon smiled wickedly at smelling the intoxicating scent. His mother looked well-fucked, her swollen pussy-lips was dripping with their combined fluids down her supple thighs. He smiled lovingly at her and left the room to get a drink of water.

  
  


After having a glass of water, he poured another for his mother and was about to head back upstairs when he heard a ‘gasp’ sound by the front door. He froze and turned slowly and noticed someone was in his house, with the door halfway open. But,  _ this _ wasn’t just  _ someone _ , no this was his mother’s best friend, Elia Targaryen-Martell, who was more of a sister to Ashara than anything and also an aunt to Jon.  _ She is family _ . He thought happily at remembering how sweet aunt Elia was to him every time she visited them or the other way around.

But he quickly became confused as to why she had that look on her face, a look of shock on her gorgeous face. Her dark brown eyes were glancing down for some reason, so Jon did the same and that was when he noticed why. He was naked. He should’ve been embarrassed, but he wasn’t,  _ I have had sex with my own mother _ . Glancing back up to Elia, he was about to speak as to why he was nude, come up with a lame excuse, but she spoke first. She shocked him to the very core with her words.

“You’re so big. Ashara  _ was _ right…” she said breathlessly.

Jon’s bashful look turned into a smirk.  _ Merry Christmas to me indeed _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small tease, at the end, for the next chapter; I also decided to add another chapter to this.
> 
> Not sure when it will be posted (or which holiday it will be on) but at the moment it looks to be a long one, if you’re all ok with that.
> 
> I want to put another chapter of A Mother’s Desire, but who knows when that will happen...
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!


	4. A Pleasurable Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mother's Day and Jon has the whole day planned for his pregnant mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, first thing I want to say is HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all the mother's.
> 
> Yes, I know, there was holidays that I didn't get the chance to write for (Valentine's Day for example) but as always, life and classes got in the way. With everything that has been going on in the world, it's also been hard for me to write much these days, but I won't abandon my stories.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, or if you don't like it, then that's alright with me. :)

**Ashara**

She woke to the bright rays of sunlight peeking its way through the curtains in her room, or rather  _ their  _ room. Her and Jon’s bedroom - Ashara smiled happily and relished the warmth in the room, from the heat of the sun, that had her groaning in pleasure and made her stretch her luscious body.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door to their room open, and in walked her son, Jon Dayne - he had taken her surname once the final divorce papers were done and it became official that she and Eddard were no longer married anymore.

*****About 5 months ago*****

Ashara Dayne had shown no emotion when she signed the papers, however her ex-husband had an impatient look on his rough-looking face, almost as if he just didn’t want anything to do with them anymore. He just wanted it over and done with it all.

One thing Ashara hated, was having to see her son blame himself for what his father was doing to his mother; thinking it was his fault that everything was unfolding before his eyes. It broke her heart upon noticing the tears that had welled in his grey orbs; so she went to her son, and hugged him tight whispering that everything was going to be alright. Ash was sure Jon wanted to cop a feel at that moment, but she was glad he didn’t;  _ it wasn't the right time or the place to do it _ .

As they made their way out of the building, she noticed her ex hugging his new lover with his back facing her. Cersei had caught sight of her, and quickly smirked; Ashara had played it off as if she was taking it hard, so she had grabbed hold of her son and fake sobbed into his shoulder. Jon had openly glared at the other woman, despite him knowing his mother was faking her tears, but he also knew she could care less about her ex now, and that golden-haired whore.

If her ex didn’t want anything more to do with them, then Ashara and her son wouldn’t want anything to do with them.  _ He can keep his business and  _ her _ , I have my son and my own business to look after. I also have  _ another _ to take care of. _ Ashara had thought at the time, and referred to the babe that was beginning to grow inside her.

On the drive to the house, Ashara had wondered day and night what went wrong between her and Eddard; although, she knew the problems had begun when Jon had started high school and only escalated once her son finished and began university. She didn’t want to dwell much on the matter, for once they arrived in the driveway, her son had aggressively grabbed her, picked her up and carried her to bed; they had found their release multiple times before the sun rose the next day.

*****Present*****

Bringing herself away from the past, Ashara Dayne couldn’t stop the smile from spreading when she took notice of the tray in Jon’s hands, with him also parading into the room bare; his flaccid but gorgeous cock looked delicious to swallow, hoping to feel it harden in her sinful mouth. Ash quickly averted her eyes to the tray that was currently getting closer to her.

“I woke up early to make this for you mother. And, well, breakfast  _ is _ the most important  _ meal _ of the day,” Jon said with a sheepish smile on his pretty face. Her smile lovingly spread across her whole face as she gazed at her son; she appreciated the time and effort he did for her, on her special day that is.

So, removing the pillow from between her legs, Ashara sat up on the bed to get herself in a more comfortable position, and watched Jon set the tray on her lap.

“I’m sorry if it doesn’t seem like much mama,” Jon said as he scratched the back of his neck.  _ He probably thinks I won’t like what he made for me _ , Ashara thought with a reassuring smile.

She shook her head before speaking, in a smooth and soft voice, “No need to worry about it baby, I love it just the way it is.” And she meant every word that came from her lips, for what was on the tray, was a plate of scrambled eggs, cut slices of avocado, toast with jelly on it, and a berry smoothie with a few berries sitting at the top of her drink. Her heart swelled with joy at what her son made for his mother, even if he felt as if what he made seemed small to his eyes. That generous smile appeared on his face that she enjoyed seeing as well.

“I’m glad,” he waited a couple seconds before speaking again, “I also put an extra  _ ingredient _ into your smoothie.” Jon put a sinful smirk on his face that had her fake gasping at his choice of words. She slapped his arm in a playful matter and he rubbed his shoulder and played it off like it hurt him. Chuckling, her son had gone to place a kiss on her lips, then he placed another on her stomach that was getting more and more round with their unborn baby.

They had found out she was pregnant some days after Christmas, a day before the new year commenced. They were ecstatic when they found out; smiling and looking in each others’ eyes in that moment (beyond caring that it was wrong for a mother and son to have sex with one another let alone, said son getting his mother pregnant) and didn’t care about anything else but themselves and the new life they had created. It was then, once coming home from the doctor’s office, that they both needed to make some decisions on where they should spend their days. She didn’t want people to question who the father was,  _ because it damn well isn’t Eddard’s _ .

Ashara had made the final decision to move to Dorne, where the people there weren’t as bitter like the north, where people were a little more open on their sexual activities. The laws weren’t as strict down south, compared up north.

Ash had figured it would’ve been difficult to move her business headquarters also, but she was surprised with how easygoing and understanding everyone was with her sudden move. It was the final straw on cutting ties with Eddard and his company.

Ashara heard her son whispering to her stomach, taking her away from her thoughts, and saw him talking to her belly until he laid another kiss and stood back from the bed.

“Happy Mother’s Day, mama.” Her son said to her with such fondness and tenderness that had her tearing up. He never failed to remember this day,  _ unlike my ex _ , Ashara thought bitterly, but it left as soon as it came. Jon, even in his young years, always surprised her every morning with breakfast in bed - the first time, Ashara had a hard time eating what her son made for her, but he eventually got better considering he began watching how she cooked. Despite him currently attending uni now, he still took time to show how much he appreciated her as his mother; what he did varied each year however. She wondered what he had planned for her on this day, though she hoped it wasn’t much, for she just wanted to spend all her time with her boy.

He sat on the bed, though more closer to her feet and he immediately took her foot and began massaging the flesh, causing her to close her eyes and groan from his touch.  _ Another thing  _ he _ never did for me _ .

“So, is the food goin’ to eat itself?” Jon said to her, and Ash quickly opened her eyes and chuckled with a blush forming on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry baby,” she whispered back. “You’re not going to eat something?” Ash questioned before taking a sip of her smoothie, groaning at the taste of it. “Oh, this is veryyyy goooood.”

Her son chuckled at her before saying, “No, I already did,” and resumed his motion on her feet, switching back and forth, making sure to make his mother feel good in this moment. He smiled joyously, watching his mother enjoy her breakfast and making small talk, mostly him and his school lectures. Sometimes, the conversation was about her growing business. She was proud of the accomplishments her company was making.

Once finished with her breakfast, and as Ashara licked her full lips when she finished the amazing smoothie,  _ that I could very well taste his tasty cum _ , she smiled sinfully and bit her lip at her son who stopped what he was doing and stared at her hungry eyes. She spoke before he could even utter a sound:

“Get in the shower, Jonothor.” Ashara growled at her son, who quickly jumped from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. She gently picked up the tray and set it aside before removing herself from the bed and started treading, shamelessly nude, to the bathroom. But before she did, she stopped in front of the mirror in the room, and stared at the growing babe inside her and smiled lovingly at it before whispering, “Good morning, little one.”

Ashara rubbed it gently and then took note of her supple thighs, slick with her motherly juices. Without further ado, she stepped away from the mirror and walked directly to the bathroom to get her true source of nutrition.

* * *

It was a waste to clean themselves, for once they were out of the bathroom, Ashara attacked her son with great fervor that had him falling back on their bed. She bit his lip hard and licked it when she saw the blood seeping from her bite. She was thirsty for her boy, wanting more and more of him. Ashara had eventually found her destination, between her son’s thighs, and took hold of his still hardened cock; she licked upwards and looked deep into Jon’s grey orbs.

“I’m taking what is mine, baby. It’s my special day,” she growled wickedly and teased the head of his cock with her sinful tongue. “Mama wants to be full of your precious seed.” And with that, she plunged down, taking the whole length deep in her throat.

Ashara Dayne moaned naughtily.

Jon Dayne groaned, closing his eyes in bliss.

* * *

It was hopeless. No matter how hard she tried to tell Jon that she didn’t want him to do much for her, her son was unrelenting with his plan to get her out of the house, to get everything ready for tonight. And, apparently she needed to be away for that to happen.

Jon had said to her, once they began getting ready for the day, that he had booked an appointment for her to get a massage,  _ or rather a ‘Pregnancy Massage,’ is what Jon had said _ , Ashara thought happily, her heart beating with great fondness. Although she did like the idea of relieving some of the discomfort she has been feeling; he had told her the masseuse would focus their attention more on her lower back, hips, and feet, and will of course, do her neck and shoulders.

Once ready, Ashara was practically being pushed out of her own home, with her son telling her to leave quickly since her appointment was in less than an hour. As she exited and walked down the pathway, she saw a familiar car waiting for her.

She knew this particular vehicle, for it was her brother who owned it. Her brother, Arthur Dayne, had seen her making her way to his car, in which he immediately got out to greet her with a bear hug. He had given no notice to her that he was back from his tour across the seas, so she was most surprised to see him.

Ash had asked him how long he was back for, and also why he was driving her, instead of spending his time with the family; he responded by saying that he was back for a couple of weeks, and that he would try to spend as much time with her and her son since he doesn’t see them as much as he would like to. He quickly told her that Jon had called him to do this one thing for her and Art instantly told him that he would gladly drive her wherever she needed to go. 

Ash wanted to have a full on conversation with her brother considering he was the only family she talked to since her divorce happened - her own family was against that decision, yet they never wanted to hear the full story,  _ well, not the fully story as I very well couldn’t tell them about my tryst with my son of course _ . But, before she could say anything, Ashara was interrupted when the window of his car rolled down and revealed someone she knew as well.

“As much as I would love for you both to catch up, it needs to wait because we have a massage to get to Ashara… Arthur. So, both of you get your sexy arses back into the car and let’s go.” Elia Martell had said, her dark brown eyes twinkling with mirth and her lips twisted into a sly grin as she gazed at her brother, who blushed slightly.  _ Interesting. _ Ash looked up at her brother, both smiling at each other and with a chuckle, they made their way to his vehicle.

Entering the car and giving a quick sideways hug to Elia, Ash buckled herself up.

“So, it seems our children had the same idea.” Ash heard and it made her wonder, how long has her son, her niece and nephew, been planning this getaway. “No worries, I didn’t pay for it, I’m sure you didn’t pay for it, so let’s enjoy this time.” Elia had put on her sunglasses.

Her brother had just started the car when Ashara felt her phone go off; she pulled her phone out of her pocket, wondering if her son needed her for something, but it wasn’t the case when instead, it was a message from the person sitting right next to her. Her violet eyes went wide at the message that she just read: 

_ I want to fuck your brother _

Ash rapidly turned her head towards Elia, and saw her close friend giving her a smirk.

Arthur had now begun driving calmly towards their destination, when she replied back:

_ ELIA!!! I didn’t need you to message me that! _

_ Oh come on Ash, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Besides, I’ve seen the way he looks at me… just like how your son looks at you _

She had added the winking emoji afterwards.

Gasping louder than she should’ve, and flushing a deep red, caused her brother to look towards her with a concerned look in the rearview mirror. Giving him a reassuring smile, hoping he could see that she was fine, made him smile back and turn his attention back to the road.

“Art, can you play some music please? It’s too quiet in here,” Elia asked her brother, and not a second past when he did just that. “Hire it up, as well.”

At the right volume, Elia had started typing away on her phone and Ash muted her own, for she was sure she was going to be getting a lot of messages about her morning and what she did with her son this past week. Ash had also sent a text to her son, saying how much she appreciated him doing this for her and that she would repay him back tonight. His only reply was a winking emoji that had her pussy twitch.

The day had started off well for her and it was about to get better - Ashara had just gotten another message and she looked at the message, which made her whole body get tingly.  _ I will deal with you later, Elia. _

* * *

Ashara Dayne was hornier than she’s ever been since leaving the massage center.

The masseuse had rubbed in the right places and helped relieve some of the aching discomfort she was feeling in her lower back and neck. She definitely would need to repay her son back for what he did. But there was a problem during and after the masseuse was finished with her work, Ashara had become sexually aroused. It didn’t help when Elia started teasing her when she took notice of how she kept rubbing her thighs together to help relieve something, but it was useless; she was just glad her brother didn’t notice.

Ashara was also positive the woman wanted to eat her out right then and there, as the masseuse's smooth hands were rubbing her, especially her supple thighs, anybody could feel the heat coming from Ash’s most sacred place - her sweet honey nectar was flowing constantly.

They had dropped Elia off first, with her giving a longer hug to Arthur and winking at him before doing the same to her. Ash rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless;  _ let’s hurry it up, so I can get home and have some special time with my son _ , the buxom mother thought.

Her and Art had talked on the drive back to her house. Yet, it wasn’t enough considering there was much to talk about, especially from Ashara’s part; again, she wouldn’t mention her trysts with his nephew, Jon. Hopefully her brother would be free the next day to hang with his sister and nephew.

_ Jon has been wanting to see his uncle for some time now _ , Ash thought as Art turned a corner and could now see her house coming closer.

They had finally arrived back home, and they both saw Jon waiting outside the house for them.

As her son opened the door for her, him and Arthur hugged and chuckled for some reason -  _ they always have something to laugh about _ .

It was obvious Jon wanted to ask his questions about his uncle’s time across seas, but there wasn’t enough time for that; Ashara needed her son for certain reasons that she would not share with anybody else.  _ Well, except for Elia, since she found out about us _ .

So, with a parting hug and reminding her brother about tomorrow, Ash and her son walked up the porch and watched Arthur get back into his car and back out of their driveway.

Closing the door and seeing the house clean, as always, her son separated himself from her, almost knowing what she was about to do. His next words confirmed what she thought:

“I still need to prepare the food mama, so no time to be intimate right now.” Ashara growled at her son, who backed away terrified, but in a joking way. “Take a shower, freshen up. Dinner is almost ready, and afterwards, we can watch a movie, your choice. Then, do our nightly activities.” He disappeared into the kitchen, which was also connected with the dining area, and she couldn’t help but moan at the smell, causing her to lick her full lips. Ash knew what her son was making and she wished the time flew by quickly.

Rushing toward the master bathroom, she saw the dinner table set up for tonight and Ashara’s heart beat faster with happiness and joy.

“Oh, and you can pleasure yourself, but you cannot cum.” Jon said to her. She stopped in her tracks and glared at the insufferable man, who was busying himself with slicing some vegetables.

Frustrated at his choice of words, Ashara stomped her way to the bathroom and pouted.  _ Well, hopefully I can alleviate some of the sexual urges I’ve been feeling on the drive over here,  _ she thought, although it would be useless since she knew it wasn’t going to be enough. _ I need my son to please me _ .

Removing her clothes, and throwing them into the basket, the pregnant mother stared at her belly and rubbed it softly.

“Most times, I just want to hit your father on the head for his stubbornness,” she gazed into the mirror, sighing heavily before smiling. “But I still do love him.”

Ash took note of her juices that had drenched her panties, so she removed them and saw her nectar sticking to the fabric and her thick thighs. Once nude from head to toe, Ashara inserted her middle finger into cunt and pulled it out; bringing the now wet digit to her lips until she wrapped them around her glistening finger. She groaned at the taste of her motherly juices, that seemed tastier since her pregnancy.

_ I now know what my son goes through, when he eats me out, not wanting to stop _ , she thought before stepping into the pleasantly warm water.

* * *

Jon was waiting for her, by the dinner table, when she exited their bedroom. Her son had changed his clothing from earlier to a navy v-neck shirt with black jeans and black suede boots. The only thing he was missing was a black shirt considering his love for the colour. His curls were loose, instead of always being pulled back in a man bun. She didn’t mind him doing that, but she loved pushing her hands into the soft curls whenever she had the chance to do it.

For Ashara, she had put on a purple floral sundress that featured a hi-low hemline, with a high waist sash tie that settled above her growing belly, and a deep neckline that showed a generous amount of her cleavage to her son’s eyes, who’s eyes were of course looking at her breasts. She topped it off with a pair of toe ring leather sandals.

The dress had been waiting for her, on their bed, when she entered the room after her shower; since her time in the south, Ashara had taken to wearing clothing that were of a better choice for the heat - like the sundress she was wearing at the moment.

“Beautiful, as always mother.” Jon spoke with admiration in his voice. Ashara’s smile was affectionate, and in turn, her boy smiled as well. “I know I’ve said it before, but Happy Mother’s Day again, my love.”

She gave her thanks again before they met together in a soft kiss. Not rough - how they would usually kiss one another - but a gentle one that had the pregnant mother almost swooning if it weren’t for her son holding her to him. 

Upon letting her go, Jon gestured to the dinner table that had a white linen tablecloth and was decorated with yellow and white tulips inside an elegant tapered vase at the center of the table, two candles were placed near the vase and were already lit; a set of utensils were set on one side and a napkin on the other side, and lastly, a glass filled with ice cold water to finish everything off.

Jon had pulled back the chair for her to sit on,  _ the ever gentleman _ , Ashara thought happily. Once seated, her son had placed the napkin on her lap and kissed her softly on the cheek before going to the kitchen, to most likely retrieve their dinner.

He had told her to close her eyes, before he brought the food out, but it was no matter since she already knew what he was cooking; she would still be surprised nonetheless.

When Jon told her to finally open her eyes, she did so quickly at once. Her heart again bursted with joy and happiness at the sight before her violet eyes.  _ How does this day keep getting better and better? _ Yet, Ashara knew it would get better once dinner was over.

On her plate was a roasted blackened salmon fillet, served with snap peas, sliced cucumbers, and cut-up radishes. She had been craving salmon for some time and seeing the roasted fillet had her mouth watering and Ash quickly said her thanks to her son who cook the delicious meal; not a second later, she immediately cut a piece, and took a bite, eyes closing in sweet bliss as the flavor of the salmon coated her taste buds. Her and her son had begun conversing with each other about their day, especially when Ashara talked about her time with the masseuse.

She smirked when Jon flushed from her words of how wet she was, and she enjoyed seeing him squirming in his seat.

Half an hour passed, with both plates empty, when Ashara decided she wanted seconds, and it seemed her son did so as well. She was hungry for more and  _ something else _ . Jon stood up from the table and went to get more for them. She wiped her mouth with the napkin and took a sip of her water, noticing that it was now empty.

Her son had come back with the last two pieces of the salmon and a jug of ice water to fill her cup. She smiled, before giving her thanks again for the food.

Ash turned her head to the window, and gazed at the sun setting in the horizon. Her beautiful face was aglow with rich hues of crimson red blending with orange-gold and purple that stretched far and wide into the sky - the last sign before night attracted the bright stars. She smiled, enjoying the last rays of sunshine, so entranced in the moment, that she didn’t notice her son settling into the chair.

“Am I bothering you?” He chuckled, which made her shake her head before turning to her loving son. They were graced with a beautiful home, with a stunning sunset.  _ Everything is perfect _ .

“I’m sorry, baby.” She spoke back and grabbed hold of his left hand, giving it a squeeze. “You could never bother me.”

“I’m glad,” he smiled at her and resumed speaking again. “Also, that dress you’re wearing, along with the story you told, when you were getting a massage, did something to me.”

_ Believe me, it also did something to me as well,  _ Ashara thought then licked her lips before biting her bottom lip sexually, her dark violet eyes giving signs of hunger and lust at the man before her.

“O-Ok then,” Jon had taken a sip of water from his glass, making Ash lower her eyes and watch his throat, as he drank, that had her pussy throb in anticipation. “Do you still want to watch a movie of your choice?”

“Let us go to the couch, and  _ watch _ that movie shall we.” She spoke in a tone that left no room for anything else. “And we  _ will watch _ the movie, my son.” Their food was all but forgotten when Jon got up again, only this time, he walked  _ to  _ her with his hand still holding hers.

They had somehow made it to the sofa, where the sun was now hidden, darkness now consuming the sky. They sat down, when her son gave her the control to choose the movie, yet she could care less about the film now. She wanted to  _ see  _ something entirely different. Ashara was now hungry for something else.

She had made her decision and chose a random movie, that was way off from the romantic movie she had in mind,  _ but oh well _ , Ashara thought when she then dropped the remote and turned her head to the man beside her. Jon had also turned his own head towards his mother, before they both met in a deep and rough kiss.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, a calloused hand grabbing and hefting a full tit, a smaller hand stroking and squeezing a covered member.

Ashara finally sighed with pleasure when Jon pulled the shoulder strap down her arm and exposed her tit flesh; he pinched, pulled and twisted her nipple, making the bud harden from his touch. She groaned from deep in her throat, head thrown back, and her son took the plunge by biting, then licking, then sucking the pulse point on her neck.  _ Definitely going to leave a mark _ , Ash would’ve voiced her thoughts, yet couldn’t when her son bit her earlobe, causing her to gasp out loud.

Her son was undeniably a wolf at this point with all the biting he was doing to her luscious body, marking her as his own, and she certainly was.

During a time, Ashara wouldn’t believe she could be considered belonging to someone other than her now ex-husband, Eddard; despite it turning from a loving marriage, into a marriage where one couldn’t be in the presence of the other. Ashara had tried everything she could think possible on saving her marriage, but alas it was not meant to be. That marvelous Halloween day changed everything, even her view on her own marriage.

Her ex didn’t care about her, their marriage, and it seemed even his son, if signing those divorce papers had anything to say about it. There was one person however (yes, some of her family and close friends cared for her, but there was a difference between them and her own family) that did indeed care for her.

Her son, who was kissing her mouth roughly, was descending his way down to her chin, neck, and started licking just above her bosom. Ashara knew where he was headed, if the milk leaking from where he was flickering her nipple, had anything to do with it.

The whole day, the pregnant mother had been craving her son’s fat cock since she gave him a blowjob that morning. So, grabbing hold of his luscious curls tightly, causing Jon to wince, Ash pulled him back up to where their faces were mere inches from the other. She licked his lips and gently bit his upper lip before speaking:

“I want to suck your cock, Jon.” The buxom mother confessed and she pushed his body back, till he was laying against the cushions, and he stared intently at her as she got off the couch, removed her sandals first, and kneeled on the floor, right between her son’s muscular legs. She looked up at him with a wicked and sinful glint in her violet orbs. “I’ve been wanting this since you practically kicked me out of our house.”

“Sorry,” was Jon’s only reply once Ashara reached for his belt and started to pull it open. The look she gave her son, making sure to let him know she was joking, which she was sure he knew; that look quickly turned into a smoldering intense stare, as she took hold of his zipper and drew it down.

Ashara reached inside and fished out his hardening cock, her soft fingers circling his hard shaft. “So beautiful as always,” she said under her breath as the pregnant mother stared at the throbbing member. No matter how many times she gazed at her son’s cock, it still amazed her with how long and thick it was,  _ the source that brings me great pleasure, besides his talented tongue _ .

Like always, her small hand came nowhere near to wrapping around the fat shaft. It pulsed in her hand and her eyes were drawn to the engorged head, where she could see a glistening gob of precum oozing from the slit of his cock, and descending downwards in a hypnotizing way.

Ashara’s mouth watered with anticipation as she stared at it, her pussy throbbing and her breasts leaking more of her milk. She looked up at her son - who then reached down to slip his hand into her raven locks - and with hunger in her eyes, Ashara pressed her full lips against his engorged head. She moaned with need as her lips touched his flesh, and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. The pregnant mother nursed the head of Jon’s cock, her tongue swirling around it and feeling him throb with excitement as a drop of precum flowed onto her wet tongue.

“Mmmm,” she moaned happily, enjoying what just leaked onto her tongue. She sucked on the tip, and was again rewarded with another strand of precum that spurt forth, feeling sinful as it washed over her taste buds; it wasn’t enough for her however.

Ashara opened her full lips wider and she descended downwards on Jon’s shaft. Her lips spread farther and farther apart as she got closer to the base of her son’s cock - she knew she could take all of him in her sinful mouth. Within minutes, Jon’s shaft was throbbing more and more as she bobbed her head up and down, from the tip to the base - more precum slithered into her mouth.

Her jaw was stretched wide open as she pressed herself all the way down till her face was pressed flushed with his groin. She smiled, or rather tried considering her mouth was full of her son’s cock, and flicked her eyes up to the man she was giving great pleasure when she rolled her tongue over the flesh that was trapped in her mouth.

“Ohh fuck yessss,” Jon moaned as he leaned his head back as Ashara bathed his tool with her spit as she did what she could to give him the most pleasure.

Ashara whimpered when she slid back up, leaving huge spots of her saliva in her wake. In quick haste, she pulled the other strap down her arm and raised both arms to let the straps fall completely; she sighed in contempt when her other breast was released. Her hand that was still holding her son’s cock, covered in her spittle and his precum, was brought to her engorged nipple that was leaking more of her milk, where she rubbed it and made it wet with their arousal; doing it to the other that soon became wet. She set that same hand back on the hardened shaft and began stroking it slowly. Her other hand was rubbing and squeezing his full balls.

Ashara smiled wickedly at her son before spitting on his cock, then resumed her blowjob, but this time not taking the whole length of it. She gestured, with her eyes, to his hand that was idle and just laying there on the cushion beside them. He only stared at her, not understanding because of how well she was blowing him with her amazing mouth, so she gestured again, telling him of what she wanted.  _ Do what mama is telling you to do, Jon _ , Ash would voice her thoughts but couldn’t with her mouth full of cock.

With a knowing and lustful smile, Jon gripped her head with both hands now, and began moving her up and down. He was closer than before, that Ashara knew.

“Mmm,”she could only hum in delight as Jon started pumping more and more, pulling and pushing her gorgeous face from the top to where her hand rested at the base. She brought her hand from his balls and settled it on his rippling abs, caressing and feeling the muscles.

“Oh yes,” Jon moaned as he saw his dick drenched from his mother’s saliva. He had stopped thrusting, only to pull her hair back and hold it in one hand, while the other was placed on her cheek as he gazed lovingly at his mother. His lustrous mind took over and he resumed his thrusts. He could feel when he slid his hardened and throbbing cock into her hot mouth.

Ashara’s pussy dripped with arousal at being used roughly, how she liked it; the feel of his thick cock stretching and filling her mouth gloriously had her sweet nectar flowing from her cunt. She could also feel the member growing just slightly, which told her he was close to shooting his seed down her throat. She hollowed her cheeks as he pumped faster and faster and pushed more saliva out of her mouth. It was enough for him.

“OH MAMA,” Jon screamed. “HERE IT COMES… ALL FOR YOU!”

Ashara felt the head of his fat shaft grow bigger before a big load of his cum shot into her mouth, and down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could as Jon kept spurting more and more, filling her mouth with his tasty seed.

“Nnghngh,” she groaned in sweet bliss as she exploded in a climax of her own, her eyes rolled into the back of her head; huge waves of ecstasy washed over her as she continued to swallow, not trying to let anything loose from her mouth. Her honey essence flowed out from her pussy, drenching her thighs and the carpet beneath her.

Jon stared at his mother as she came hard like him; he could see her cheeks swelling yet nothing came out from her mouth. He savored the delicious sensation of her hot and wet mouth enveloping his shaft. Ashara had placed the hand, that was stroking the member, onto her breast, rubbing and pulling and twisting her nipple to prolong her orgasm; she was shivering and trembling as her hand now tightened its hold on his hips, the other now squeezing her breast gently. At last, Jon’s cock shoots its final spurts into Ashara’s mouth making him sigh in contempt.

“Mmmm,” Ashara moaned as she swallowed whatever remained in her mouth, feeling her son’s seed flowing down her throat.

Jon looked down as his chest heaved, trying to regain his breathing. He brought both of his hands away from his mother and settled them by his side, watching and enjoying as his pregnant mother slowly rolled her tongue over his now deflating cock.

She released the member with a loud pop and sat back on her haunches, looking up at her lover before giggling.

“Wow,” Jon muttered before chuckling as he watched his mother still giggling and then licking her lips. She stood up and turned around, gazing at him over her shoulder. As always, Jon’s mother looked spectacular, her curvy figure that always made his mouth water, the sides of her mounds had Jon wanting to feast on them (and he will soon) and her round arse that had him grabbing hold of the flesh before squeezing it and giving it a smack. Ashara gasped before reaching up with her hands, lifting her now long raven hair, and spoke in a commanding tone:

“Get over here, my love. Help me out of this dress that you chose for me right now.” She gave her son a sultry look, her eyes showed nothing but desire in them. “I’m sure, you much rather see me nude, don’t you my son?”

Shaking his head to focus, Jon stood up from the couch and made his way to his mother as he still continued to gawk at her body. Ashara felt a thrill passing through her whole body as Jon lightly touched her smooth skin; the gasp she would make, her body tingling with readiness, toes curling wondrously, and her back arching which pushed her arse into her son’s still hardened cock.

“So beautiful,” he whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him; his lips and nose nuzzled over the soft and smooth skin of her exposed neck that was now beginning to glisten with her perspiration.

“Only for you baby,” Ashara whispered right back, purring to the feel of Jon’s gentle kisses. She turned her head more to the side, offering more of her neck, and closed her eyes as her lover’s lips were all over her hot flesh. She brought one of his hands, that were settled on their growing babe, and pulled it to where her supple breasts were, wanting him to resume his ministrations like before.

“Yes, all mine, just like I am all yours.” Jon growled and hefted the heavy mound. He tenderly bit her earlobe before stepping back and bringing his fingers to the back of her dress. Ashara was still holding her thick mane to make it easier for her son as he began to unzip her sundress, trying to get at all of his mother, and the material was in the way of that.

Ashara looked at her son with a wicked smile over her shoulder, knowing why he was eager to get the dress off of her busty figure. “You want me, don’t you baby? You want mama?”

She knew her words were doing wonders to her boy, considering his cock looked to be bigger than before. Jon took a deep breath, hoping to calm the blood coursing through his body, but he knew it was hopeless to do so.

“Ok, done.” Jon said, finally unzipping the sundress and seeing the smooth and softness of her back, the round and fullness of her amazing arse that was being covered by her panties.

“Thank you, my sweet son.” Ashara said, now instead holding the front of the undone dress and letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. She turned and looked at him with a sly look. “I believe it’s only right that you undress as well.”

Not wanting to delay this any longer, Jon quickly removed his shirt which showed the muscles that had Ashara drool and lick her lips; the smile ever growing as more and more of his toned muscles were revealed to her eyes. His hairless chest, shaven abdomen, and a thatch of dark pubic hair near his groin.

“Mmm, much better now.” Ashara glanced down to her swollen breasts before looking back into Jon’s grey orbs. “Don’t you think I will look better out of this dress?”

“Most definitely,” he replied eagerly, and not a second passed before his mother let the material fall from her hands, watching it pool at her feet. She didn’t pull her panties down, leaving them on for some reason, but Jon could see her honey nectar drenching the satin material. Her thick thighs were also wet from her arousal. Ashara stretched her arms up, loosening some of the tensed muscles she was feeling.

Her son uttered something that Ash didn’t hear, for she turned around again to let him gaze at all of her.

“Absolutely fuckin’ perfect you are mother,” Jon claimed as he focused his eyes on his mother’s round cheeks, that were still covered to his eyes. His mouth watered and he licked his lips. He watched her supple thighs as his mother turned back around, her tits jiggling with her movements.

Ashara put her hands on her hips and placed her feet more apart. “Does your pregnant mother still look good, despite her old age?” She asked and bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

“Never call yourself old mother. You look better than all the women I have seen.”

Ashara smiled and her light-olive skin flushed a deeper red. She walked silently, but seductively, to the couch and sat down upon it; Jon had watched the way her mouth-watering arse jiggled and hips swayed luxuriously. Her hands sat on her knees and she slowly ran a finger up the inside of her thigh until she reached her drenched panties. Jon dropped to his knees, right between his mother’s wide-spread legs and watched how she ran the digit up and down her swollen lips that were hidden behind the thin material.

She toyed with her sex, her yellow-manicured finger tracing the soft flesh of her labia, and Ashara was sure her son could see her pussy considering the garment was soaked in her motherly juices. They both could smell her juices, the stimulating scent radiating from her flowing juicy cunt.

“I’m so wet baby,” her soft tone lured her son closer.  _ Just a little closer _ , Ashara thought when Jon was mere inches away, her finger still playing with her covered pussy; she slipped her finger beneath and saw how her son watched her moving her now wet finger over the hot flesh. Her son looked hypnotized between her creamy thighs, entranced as she moved her finger. A wet sticky sound could now be heard in the room, if anyone was there with them.

She slowly withdrew her finger, and saw it glistening with her creamy juices; wafting them in the air, right in front of her son who watched her every movement, and let her scent overwhelm his senses. He just kneeled there, between his mother’s thighs, captivated with Ashara’s vivid behavior, yet loved every second of it. Her fingers glistening with her wetness, the scent of her juices making Jon’s cock pulse and harden even further.

“I know what you want, baby.” Ashara said in a soft and soothing tone as she very slowly brought her wet finger closer to her son’s face, that was still out of his reach.

“I’m dying of thirst mama,” Jon said with a big gulp, his mouth watering.

Ashara smiled before she slid her finger right between Jon’s lips, he closed them and trapped it in his hot mouth, rolling his tongue brazenly over the wet digit. He licked all of her very tasty nectar.

Her son was moaning at just the slight taste of her, and she started to slide her finger in and out of his mouth. She couldn't wait to get his mouth and talented tongue deep inside her hungry pussy.

She withdrew that finger from his soft lips and hot wet mouth, before she spoke again in a soft tone. “I want that mouth on me, sucking and drinking my juices. I want that amazing tongue of yours deep inside my cunt, fucking me with it before I cum all over your pretty face.”

His mother’s words were doing things to him, and he shuddered with lust and excitement. He watched her sitting more back against the cushions and let her thick thighs roll further apart, opening herself more open. She beckoned Jon forward with that same finger that was just inside his mouth.

“Well… get that mouth and tongue to work then,” she commanded him before rubbing her covered mound.

Jon crawled forward, his taste buds salivating even more than before as he got closer and closer to the treasure that hid right between his mother’s creamy thighs. The scent of her kept pulling him and filling his senses, and he shivered with hunger.

Ashara reached forward with one hand, that had all of her fingers dry, and ran those fingers through her son’s curls and watched him with an intense gaze as he ran his tongue over his full lips. She pulled on his head, letting him know what she wanted and he seemed to know exactly what his mother needed. His lips parted, tongue slipping out and pressing it right against her wet panties, tasting his mother’s nectar, and groaning afterwards. “Yesss, so close baby.” She moaned, a pleased smile on her face at feeling his glorious tongue at last.

Jon could feel the heat of her loins through the damp fabric, his tongue continuously running up and down over the soft labia behind her panties. The taste of her made him want more. His body shook with arousal as he looked up to his mother’s face, pleading with his eyes.

“ _ I  _ always know what  _ you _ want, Jon.” Ashara said before pulling her panties to the side, exposing her pink folds to his darkening eyes.

“So beautiful… like you mama.” He said as he stared at his mother’s shaven cunt mere inches from his mouth. Her labia glistened with her juices, looking swollen and engorged. Jon could clearly see the hidden nub of her clit that was peeking from beneath the hood of her sex. Ashara’s loins were soaked with her essence and Jon couldn’t wait any longer and dove right in, pressing his face flush against her pussy lips, his tongue sliding deep into his mother’s hot snatch.

“Uhhh, that’s it baby… please your mother with that tongue of yours.” Ashara said as she sat back and pulled her son closer to her pussy; her eyes closed in sweet harmony as waves of ecstasy coursed through her whole figure. Since the morning, she had been horny, turned on by everything that had her pussy dripping and as her son slid his probing tongue deep inside her, it instantly triggered a blistering climax from deep in her cunt.

“OHHH GODDSSSS…” Ashara screamed loudly as she started to come, hard. She held tightly onto her son’s head, holding his mouth against her pulsing cunt as her hips twitched luxuriously causing her curvy figure to shake and convulse under his wicked tongue movements.

Jon moaned when his mouth became flooded with his mother’s sweet creamy nectar, her throbbing pussy gushed heavily into his mouth. He rolled his tongue deep inside her, allowing his mother’s essence to flow onto his tongue and he hurriedly swallowed her fluids. Again, Ashara gave her son another mouthful of her creamy juices as he continued to lick, suck, and swallow whatever was given to him while she thrashed her hips on the couch. At last, her body sagged as the last of her sweet orgasm washed through her, making her groan in bliss.

“That was amazing, Jon.” Ashara said in a soft whisper, “Your tongue always makes me come hard.”

“Can you go one more time?” Jon questioned and before Ashara could speak, he immediately buried his tongue deep inside her tight cunt. He ran one of his calloused hands over the inside of her soft thigh, while the other was placed on her belly.

“Uhhh, yes…” the pregnant mother moaned. She relaxed back as Jon worked her over with his mouth, his hand rubbing softly and gently squeezing her quivering thigh.

He drew back and saw her clit, erect and swollen with need as it poked its way out. He slowly slid upwards, his mouth wrapping around the bud and gently licking over her sensitive clit. It caused Ashara’s eyes to close as the sweet sensations of pleasure rolled through her. Jon rolled his tongue around the stiff bud, bathing it in his hot spit. Very quickly, he brought his hand up and slipped a thick digit into her tight cunt, rubbing along the soft folds of her inside flesh. It brought her to another climax.

She wailed and began shaking and convulsing, losing herself to the throes of another intense orgasm. Her head was thrown back, hand holding her son’s head and his very talented mouth to her pulsing pussy. Ashara coated Jon’s face with her flowing juices, smearing her essence on his lips, nose, and chin as he tried his best to drink all of what came out of her. Her breathing was ragged, wave after wave of blissful ecstasy rushing through her, her leaking breasts heaving as she gasped for breath.

As the end of her climax neared, Jon started to lick and suck where her juices leaked from her cunt. Ashara’s hand caressed her son’s curls as he nursed at her cunt.

Once his mother was cleaned of her sweet nectar, he lifted his face from between her spread legs and looked her deep in the eye, seeing the fire and lust in them both.

“Do it baby,” Ashara whispered with hooded eyes.

Jon stood up, his fat cock looking good to swallow again, but Ash held back. She instead wanted it deep in her sopping pussy. “I’m goin’ to fuck you, mama.” He said before bringing her body to the edge of the couch, her arse perched just at the edge as he reached for her drenched panties.

He pulled them down, took a quick sniff of them before tossing the garment to the side so that he could move closer and place his cock at the entrance of her pussy, having to squat some to be at level with her gaping cunt. He nuzzled the head of his member right against her pink labia; staring deep into his mother’s violet eyes, he pushed forward and felt the hot tight walls of her cunt spreading to accommodate his girth.

“Ohhhh Jonnnn,” Ashara moaned as her son continued further, stretching her pussy open. She arched her back, eyes closing in bliss as she savored the feeling of being filled. She had brought her knees up as much as could, and tried to open herself up to take all of her son. With her round belly, Jon wanted to be careful, but his mother’s fiery gaze let him know how she wanted it.

Of course, it wouldn’t stop Ashara from grabbing hold of her son’s muscular arms, her fingers squeezing tight on his biceps. “You fill me so good, Jon.” They both looked down at their coupling, seeing a few inches still outside of her.

Her cunt massaged the thick length of him as he slowly inserted the whole length of his cock into his mother. She brought her hands to his face and looked intently into his dark gaze. Jon was running his hands up her soft skin that was glistening with perspiration before he took her supple breasts in them. His groin finally pressed against hers, the engorged head of his cock bumping against her cervix.

Another orgasm coursed through her body as Ashara wailed even though he hadn’t thrust or did anything besides sheathing himself in her. Her walls pulsed and squeezed her son’s shaft as he tried his best to keep still. She gushed her juices onto his groin as he was buried to the hilt inside her.

She collapsed back as the final shiver ran through her, her mature figure slumping back on the cushions. Ashara was left to gasping, eyes closed as she shivered in delight.

“Mother?” Jon questioned, rolling his hips enticingly.

She moaned before opening her eyes and looked hotly at her son, who slowly pulled his hips back, till only the head was left inside, and was ready to plunge hard and deep and fast, on her say though.

“Do it baby… fuck me.” She took a deep breath before saying the words that would make Jon do anything for his mother, “Fuck mommy.”

And with that, he flexed forward in a powerful thrust, driving the full length of him until it was deeply buried in the hot depths of her cunt, making the couch move back slightly.

Ashara could only moan silently as his groin slammed into hers loudly. Skin slapping against skin as Jon began fucking his mother. His hips pistoning back and forth as he gave her every thick inch of his member into her hungry pussy over and over again. Her juices oozing out of her opened slit, coating her son’s sack and also sliding down between her arse cheeks, which coated her rosebud. “Fuck mommy, baby. Fuckkk meee.”

Jon slid a hand down and grabbed hold of her wide hips, holding her in place as he went deep with each stroke. Despite just releasing a load in his mother’s mouth, Jon felt another climax building up fast as he continued to bang his mother. So, staring deep into her violet eyes, he gestured to her bosom where he brought one hand to heft a heavy breast. He loved the feel of it, soft and round and full of her breast milk that was meant for the babe, yet Jon knew he was going to be drinking from it as well.

Ashara knew how much her son wanted to suck from her teat, drinking from her swollen breast. She saw the way his tongue would slip out and lick his lips as he stared unashamed at her mounds; she lifted one breast up towards her son, pointing it at his mouth for him to suck on. “Suck on my breast, baby.”

Jon quickly leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her hardened nipple, feeling nothing but softness, before groaning with need as her milk flowed into his mouth. His eyes closed in happiness as he drank like if he was a babe again, all the while still thrusting in and out of his mother’s cunt. Sucking on his mother’s tits always had him picturing a time in the past, when he was a baby, although it was different now than it was all those years ago.

“You’re so possessive of my breasts, my love.” Ashara breathed heavily, stroking his hair affectionately as he suckled from her heavy teat and bucking her hips as he thrust forward. He could never get enough of his mother. “Will you allow our child to suckle from my breast? Or is it only for you?”

The only answer she received was a growl before Jon switched to her other twin and repeated the same motions he did before; he brought a hand and began twisting her sensitive nipple. “You won’t be too… ohhh... greedy when the babe is born, right?” A question that Ashara already knew the answer to.

Pulling his mouth away from her breast, Ashara could see the milky substance dripping from his beard - she licked her lips at the sight. “I’ll still... leave some for… oh fuck... the babe once I’m… uhh... full of your milk,” his words made her body tingle wondrously.

“I think I… oh yes… will decide… fuckk yesss… who will get my… uhhh… milk,” she was left gasping her words out as her son resumed his full attention to her bosom. “Lay back, baby, quick, hurry. I want to ride you before you cum in me.”

Letting her nipple free with a loud pop, and without unsheathing himself, Jon switched positions, with Ashara straddling her son; her pregnant belly not allowing her to be pressed flush against her son’s body. It wasn’t going to stop them both from climaxing however.

So, leaning back with a hand on Jon’s thigh and the other on his chest, she started grinding her needy cunt and rubbed her stiff clit on his groin. Ashara moaned loudly as she neared her release, hoping her son was close as well. His sporadic thrusts and feeling his balls drawing up close to his body signaled his close release.

Mother and son just stared into each other’s eyes, getting closer and closer before it finally happened. Both screamed as they both started to come, hard.

“You’re making me cum on your cock, Jon.”

“I’m cumming, Ashara.”

Both spoke at the same time as Jon’s cock pulsed and expanded before shooting his seed deep into his mother’s cunt, rope after rope of his thick creamy fluid shooting its way into her womb. He grind his hips into his mother’s as she experienced another orgasm. Her body convulsing and shaking wildly as she squeezed and milked his cock.

They were covered in their own sweat as they rocked against each other, their orgasm coming to an end. Ashara let a final gasp go, before slumping down on her son and giving him a soft kiss; Jon ran his hands all over her glistening flesh.

“That was-” Jon started before Ashara finished for him.

“Amazing,” and she giggled cutely. The pregnant mother winced when she pulled herself off his lap, his cock leaving her pussy with a squelching sound, and Ashara whined at not having him in her.

Jon laid back and she quickly snuggled to his side, enjoying the warmth of his body close to hers. She could feel his seed drizzling out from her gaping cunt and she smiled before placing a sweet kiss to her son’s lips.

“Happy Mother’s to me,” Ashara said before nuzzling into Jon’s neck.

He just chuckled and held her tighter to him before sensing sleep beginning to take over.

The last thing Ashara heard was the TV still playing whatever movie she chosen, though it was a different movie playing, but both mother and son never realized they were fucking for quite some time to notice. She had thought they would pleasure each other more, till the sun rose, signaling the next day, but she didn’t care about that. Being close to her precious and loving son was enough for Ashara to sigh in contempt.

Her eyes closed, smiling wide, and sleep finally took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, and from the looks of it, it should be a good one (I hope). If all goes well, expect the final chapter release on July 4th. ;)
> 
> Hope you all have a great day. :)


	5. A Pleasurable 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon spends the 4th of July at Elia Martell's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that I am so sorry for not posting this chapter on the necessary date that I had planned. To be honest, it was actually hard to write this chapter, not sure why, but it was. Writer-block is a pain in the a**. I actually have different versions of this last chapter, but I just settled on this one because it was the one that was actually done. It might be crappy, I tried to write an epilogue, might be crappy as well, but I tried.
> 
> I just want to say, THANK YOU to everyone who read this story and giving it a chance. Yes, we went beyond the limits, Mother/Son incest but oh well. I also want to thank you for being patient with me, there were some holidays that I should've done, but of course, life and school get in the way. I hope you all enjoyed the 4th of July, if you celebrated it that is. I hope you all are staying safe out there in the world and taking care of yourselves.
> 
> I want to say more, but you're probably getting annoyed having to read this, sooo... enjoy this filthy chapter. If you don't like it, that's alright with me. :)

Jon

Jon was chatting with both Rhaenys and Aegon, eating the meal that Oberyn cooked for them, drinking the non-alcoholic beverages that his mother told him to only drink. They were laughing at the jokes they each told and would become invested with the stories they told of what each did since the last time they saw each other. It had been a month, but all three somehow had a lot of things to tell.

Jon had found out that Egg now was in a relationship with a girl named, Margaery, and just from the way his cousin spoke about her, and how his amethyst eyes would gleam with adoration, made both himself and Rhae begun teasing him. They always teased one another whenever they had the chance.

“I’m _not_ in love guys,” Egg had responded back defensively, but the blush that now adorned his cheeks and the way he was stuttering his words said otherwise. The two stopped teasing Egg… for now.

“And you Rhae, how’s life in Essos been?” Jon questioned to person who he saw as an older sister, and of course viewing Aegon as an older brother. They might not have been related through blood, but his mother and their mother were very close (had been since they were children) and had seen each other as sisters. So, in turn, Jon and the other two, had regarded themselves as siblings and of course his aunt Elia, and on and on.

“It’s going quite well, thank you for asking since _someone_ doesn’t seem to care about me,” Rhaenys said and squinted her own dark brown eyes at her brother, who looked away from her gaze – Jon chuckled. “One more semester, and I will be done with school forever,” as she said this, Rhae stretched back and arched her chest forward, her breasts straining against the yellow tank-top she was wearing; Jon couldn’t help but stare at her cleavage, his cock hardening.

_Damnit,_ he thought and shifted in his seat. Jon tried thinking about something else while still listening in on what she was saying; however, his thoughts had drifted to that of his mother. Rhaenys had then started talking about random things that Jon didn’t want to hear about, so he turned his eyes till his found his mother, Ashara.

She was chatting and laughing with Elia and Rhaella Targaryen, Rhae and Egg’s grandmother. Rhaella had made a last-minute decision of visiting on this day, from Dragonstone, to spend time with her grandchildren when she had gotten a call from both of her children that they weren’t going to celebrate the 4th of July with her. Viserys had told her he couldn’t make it because he was too busy running the company his father, Aerys Targaryen, built yet Rhaella and some of the others knew that wasn’t the case. Daenerys, however, had said to her mother that she would spend the day with someone she had been dating for quite some time and they all knew who that someone was.

Her eldest Rhaegar, the father of Rhae and Egg, had passed away almost eight years ago and Rhaella tried her best to visit his children whenever possible. Of course, the two didn’t mind anyway when their grandmother visited – they love spending time with her, and Rhaella cherished those moments. She had also cared for Jon as well, in the same way she did her children and grandchildren, and he also cared for her maybe more than his own grandparents who hardly visited him and his mother.

His mother looked beautiful: wearing another summer dress with designs of red roses all over the dress, short-sleeved with a deep v-neck that showed her generous bust, and the hemline ending at mid-thigh showing her smooth but thick legs where she had one leg crossed over the other with her feet bare and her sandals placed next to her chair.

Realizing he was basically drooling at his mother, Jon shook his head and focused on the conversation before him, but he noticed that both Rhae and Egg were in a conversation of their own, _more like arguing over _something, he thought before seeing that his cup was empty. Excusing himself and letting the others know that he was going to refill his cup – both just waved him off, still arguing – Jon made his way to the table where others were conversing with each other. The day was beginning to turn to night and soon the show would begin.

Refilling his cup, he felt a presence behind him, and not a moment later felt a hand on his back. Turning his head, Jon realized it was Elia who now stood next to him with a big smile on her face, he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, Jon,” Elia said to him as she reached around him to grab a cup and pour herself a drink; he could feel her perky breasts pressing into his right arm.

“Hey, Elia,” he responded back and stared at his mother’s closest friend, wondering what she needed from him. Her lips pulled back into a smile, revealing her pearly white teeth.

“How’re you doing, nephew? Are you enjoying yourself here?” She questioned, now her other hand was placed on his arm before she squeezed it gently. “I know I am.”

“I actually am enjoyin’ and havin’ a good time, thank you.” He spoke and took a sip of his non-alcoholic beverage. He took note of how her eyes had changed to a look of hunger and she licked her lips before she grinned.

“Do you want to enjoy it even more?” Elia questioned him in a whisper that made his member twitch at how she said the question.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, he responded back in a quiet tone, “Uhh, sure… I guess.” He didn’t know what to make of it, well he had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would actually happen.

His mother and Elia had been all over him whenever they had the chance to do so – Elia being the most handsy with him, and Ashara was being more discreet about it. It had started off as slight touches, grazes when they passed by each other; then it turned into a full-on grabbing him when no one was looking. He had been sitting with his mother and Elia, talking about random stuff, when he had felt a hand grab onto his left thigh - his mother had been sitting to his right at the time.

Thinking back on that almost made him forget about the gorgeous woman in front of him. And, with a quick nod, Elia led grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house. Looking around, Jon saw that his mother wasn’t at the table they were at, but was instead talking to Doran; as he and Elia were about to enter the house, he caught Ashara staring at him, a twinkle in her violet orbs, and saw her winking at him before he entered the house and was then pulled roughly up the stairs.

* * *

They had entered a room, _hers most likely_, with Elia giggling as she closed the door behind her. She was biting her lip, anxious to begin.

She stood in front of Jon, and he placed a hand on her covered belly. That hand then slipped down and reached under her shorts, groaning when he found out she wasn’t wearing any panties; he brushed along her already dripping mound.

“No panties, aunt Elia?” Jon questioned the older woman.

Elia shook her head and bit her lip a little harder that drew some blood.

“I have seen the way you’ve been lookin’ at me,” he drew his hand away, a few strands of her juices connecting his retracting fingers to her slit. “How long have you and my mother been planning this?”

“Almost a month now,” whining when she saw his glistening fingers right in front of their faces – she wanted them back on her pussy, wanted them in her.

“But you wanted me before then, right?”

“Yes. Since that morning I saw you on Christmas.”

“And what did my mother say, when you told her how much you wanted me?”

“She was surprised at first, but eventually wasn’t against the idea of me having sex with you. When she had told me this, about a couple months later, your mother looked like she wanted to take me right then and there.”

“My mother is very different when it comes to having sex with her.”

“Yes, I know, believe me. Me and her _did_ go to the same uni together. We spent a lot of time together, when we had the time… and I’ll just leave it at that. Maybe ask your mother about her time attending uni.”

Jon chuckled, knowing he definitely was going to ask his mother. He moved his hands then, pulling Elia closer to him, the older woman sighing as she felt a bulge press against her through the jeans. Overtaken by desire, she slipped her hand down, caressing the covered member. Elia brought Jon over to the bed, sat him on it, and dropped to the floor in between his thighs. She pulled his jeans and briefs down around his ankles.

Gasping in surprise and gazing at the thick tool once it was revealed to her eyes. The rigid flesh throbbing in front of her eyes, causing a shudder to flow throughout her whole body. His full balls, looking ready to spill his seed deep inside her hungry pussy.

Without thinking, Elia dove forward and immediately sucked one into her mouth, moaning loudly as she lavished one with her wet tongue. Jon glanced down at the woman kneeling before him, watching her slurp and drool collect at the corner of her mouth, before trickling down to her chin. One of her hands had slid down to her body till she stuck it in her shorts and started stroking at her folds while the other hand was splayed on one of his muscular thighs.

A dribble of pre-cum slowly appeared at the head of his cock. Elia watched as it slowly seeped forth, before it started sliding down his fat length, until it was right above her. Moaning softly, she broke away from his balls to press her tongue where the bead of pre-cum was at; her moan was loud in the room as she dragged her wet tongue up towards where it seeped out from.

Before she could place her mouth and swallow him whole, Jon spoke.

“No… get on the bed.” He grabbed her brown locks and stilled her; his other hand grabbing her hand by the wrist and dragging it away.

Elia could only pout, in a cutely manner, that made him chuckle. She obeyed him, of course, and padded excitedly over to the mattress. She laid back on the bed, legs spread wide, and watched keenly as her nephew settled between her thighs.

“Something I always love doing to my mother,” Jon said with a smirk.

Jon knelt, grabbed hold of her tight shorts and quickly dragged them down her legs and tossed them somewhere in the room; he pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere in the room as well. He grabbed at her smooth olive-colored legs, spreading them further apart, before leaning forward to run his tongue along her pussy-lips, gathering up the accumulated honey juices. Elia groaned, gripping her bedsheets in her tight fists, squirming and trembling as her lover’s talented tongue lapped all over her cunt. Her body was heating up at what Jon was doing to her, it had been too long since someone had gone down on her.

“Oh yes, Jon…” she moaned softly.

It wasn’t only her that was enjoying every single bit of it. Jon himself seemed more ravenous and insatiable, licking and drinking the woman’s flowing fluids, not wanting to let a single drop trickle anywhere else but in his mouth. So often, the tip of his tongue would find its way into the slit of her pussy, Elia groaned at the teasing sensation. Jon kept focusing on her lips, licking all over, and sliding up to leave some kisses on her clit; those swift sparks drawing squeals from Elia. The excitement of those teases rose steadily, her lover bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm.

Somehow, Jon didn’t need to use much or any method at all, it had been sometime since her last real orgasm. Elia’s groans rose to a quivering cry, the bucking of her hips rapidly increasing and becoming more wilder as her peak neared; her spicy nectar trickling out from her slit.

Very quickly, he inserted a finger into her pussy, pushing it smoothly in. Elia quivered as she felt the digit slide into her tight pussy, groaning at how great it felt.

“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” Jon told his aunt.

Elia could only nod, sighing breathlessly, the thick finger still going forward, caressing her inner walls making her channel twitch. Her juices were flowing out, a squelching sound showcasing how wet she was.

Now rising onto her elbows, Elia watched with hooded eyes, the way her lover moved his finger and sucked at her juicy cunt. Her inner walls twitched with each movement that Jon made, drawing in and welcoming the invading finger deeper into her pussy. Elia squirmed and gasped loudly.

Then, the finger began to move, sliding back out, thrusting forward, beginning a steady pace now. The pace quickly increased until Jon was finger-fucking the twitching woman. Her feet dug into the mattress, her hips pushing upwards against Jon’s face, grinding and seeking more friction. Her orgasm rising as that finger and talented mouth went to work vigorously.

A few seconds before her climax would break free and take over her, Elia spoke.

“I’m close, Jon.”

Jon slid his finger out slowly, nodding his head in approval before fully latching his mouth on her cunt, now drenched from the work of his fingers. Her nectar was swallowed, not a drop flowing anywhere else. His tongue nudged into her slit, pushing past to wriggle inside the warm tunnel. Elia cooed, her cunt tightening around the invader.

“I’m really close, baby,” she gasped.

“I’m-” her answer was cut off when Jon inserted not one but two fingers through her slit. The sensations rose high, her cunt poured her creamy essence onto the curling digits and face. A blush formed on her cheeks from how intense her orgasm was.

Jon leaned more forward, licking and lapping at her mound, swallowing her orgasmic spiced honey nectar. Elia clenched her fists, wanting more of that amazing tongue, but also wanting something else from him.

As he moved back from the bed, Elia’s sexual pleasure dissipated, dialing down as she stayed on her back, with her legs still spread and eyes fixed on his thick cock swaying in the air. He stared at her slick folds, stroking himself and was just about to insert his cock into Elia’s pussy when they both heard someone coming.

They both looked towards the door, waiting for the person to enter – they knew who it was. Without warning, three quick knocks on the door to announce her presence.

“It’s me,” Ashara said from the hallway before opening the door, walking into the room after closing the door behind her. Her eyes caught the sight of her son’s engorged cock, cooing at the sight, and nuzzling into him to give her boy a kiss on the lips before settling her eyes on Elia. Both smiled wickedly at each other.

“Amazing, wasn’t it? That tongue of his?” Jon’s mother questioned with a glint in her eyes.

Elia chuckled, nodding her head with her fingers rubbing at her wet pussy-lips.

“I thought you were good with that tongue of yours, but…” she paused, taking a breath before her brown eyes settled on Jon’s, “Seems like he beats you in that.”

Ashara gasps, looking as if she was upset, before lightly slapping her sister on her spread leg; afterwards, her own violet orbs looked to her son.

“He is _very_ talented with his mouth.”

Jon’s mother bit her full lip, gazing at his hardened cock, remembering how it felt in all of her holes that morning.

“Come here, Ashara.” Elia ordered.

Ashara tore her gaze away, and bounded eagerly over to the bed, clambering on with a wide smile. Lately, his mother had been tired, due to her pregnancy and how close she was nearing to her due date, but this day, she was very active and energetic. She started remembering the time her and Elia spent together in uni.

“Take off your dress,” Elia again commanded the woman and Ash obeyed.

She fixed Elia with her cherubic gaze as she – with the help of her son – began unzipping her sundress till she removed it, revealing her smooth and light-olive skin to their eyes, the creamy flesh speckled with visible goosebumps. Her heavy breasts bouncing out into the air once the garment was slipped off, and Elia watched them with a craving, a predatory look appeared in her eyes.

Ash grinned slightly, a blush forming on her upper chest and cheeks, she hooked a finger into each side of her black panties and slowly brought the fabric down her legs; Jon helped removed them before he brought the material to his nose to smell them. He went mad with the captivating smell, tasting it and almost falling to his knees at the taste. His mother always made him weak to the knees. He resumed stroking his cock.

“Much different from when the last time you saw me naked, right?” Ash questioned, her hands running up and down her curves.

“Much different. Pregnancy looks good on you,” Elia said quietly, causing Ashara’s blush to deepen. She rose to her knees, meeting the other woman in the middle of the bed.

Their mouths met, a soft moan spilling from Ashara. Elia reached down between them, caressing her sister’s growing belly before lowering them till she felt the thick thatch of hair at her mound; Jon’s mother hardly had the time to trim her pubic hair, Jon himself didn’t have much time since he was helping his mother’s company run. After caressing, she placed her fingers on Ash’s cunt, rubbing at the silky folds.

While Ashara was getting her pussy stroked, she slid her left hand up Elia’s body before caressing at her breasts; her thumb brushed teasingly over a stiff nipple, drawing a moan from her now.

Suddenly, her hand stopped, and she ended the kiss with Elia following her wanting more of her. Ashara stilled her, and looked to her son, who was busy stroking his fat cock, beads of pre-cum beginning to stream forth from his slit.

“This is your day, Elia,” his mother said. “We can do this later.”

Groaning in frustration, Elia turned to look at her nephew as well, watching him walk towards them with a fiery look in his eyes. He grabbed her, and before she could utter anything, was shoved back onto the bed. Elia squealed in surprise, her small perky breasts jiggling from the impact, and Jon pounced on her, grabbing her calves and pushed them back further to show off that still dripping cunt.

Ashara shuffled to the side of the action, squeezing and pulling on her erect nipple with one hand, the other rubbing at her folds.

One thrust was all it took for Jon to go fully in the howling woman, there was no time for adjusting or preparation. He began pumping his hips, fucking vigorously, her surprised squeals morphing into lewd cries. Jon wasn’t sure, if the others outside the house, could hear what was happening in the room, yet he didn’t care one bit and was sure the other women didn’t either.

The movements of his cock’s thickness creating nothing but lovely sensations – her surprise became acceptance. The ceaseless pace causing her breasts to a hypnotic jiggle, her inner walls caressing his member, pulling him in and not wanting to let go.

“I love you, mama.” Jon announced to the woman next to them.

Glancing at his mother with loving eyes, who reciprocated the same back before she said the words back at him:

“I love you too, baby.”

Elia whimpered brazenly, looking as if she wanted some of the same attention. It took a few seconds for Jon to notice the wide eyes looking pleadingly up at him.

“I also love you as well, aunt Elia.” He chuckled but meant it, _maybe not as much as my mother, but I still love her nonetheless_, Jon thought with his generous smile.

Her whimpering turned into a happy squeal, her very own smile forming on her lips before it turned to grunts of pleasure, moans of want; her motherly hips grinding back eagerly against his thrusts. Another climax came, turning her into a shuddering and wailing mess, creaming her spicy nectar onto the meatpole reaming out her tight channel. Her constant squirming died down once the ecstasy hit. Jon took advantage of her stillness and reached out to grab her bouncing breasts, using them as leverage to increase the strength of his efforts. After that climax, another hit her just as quickly, incited by his fat prick. A generous amount of her juices flowing out, her cunt stretched out to accommodate his girth.

Elia glanced over to Ashara, who was closely watching the scene before her, still rubbing at her silky folds.

“How does it feel?” Ashara asked with hooded eyes.

“So… fucking… uhhh… good,” Elia grunted, her words separated by sharp breaths being forced out by the constant impacting her nephew was doing to her body.

Ashara grinned, knowing the exact feeling of being pounded to the point of exhaustion, where she could barely walk. Jon had been much more demanding of late, rougher with her in a good and pleasing way, squeezing possessively at her twin globes, drinking her milk. Seeing someone else getting the same treatment she always gets was exhilarating – her cunt clutched at her intruding fingers when she inserted them just now.

Ash wondered if Jon was as good of a lover in bed, compared to Rhaegar, or better than him. From the stories Elia told her, Ash took upon herself to think that Jon is definitely better.

“He is… filling me… oh fuck yesss… so much,” she moaned, closing her eyes shut.

Elia struggled to get the words out, for she kept trailing off into pleasuring gasps as, yet another burst of ecstasy struck her body. Jon turned and glanced at his mother, smirking at her fucking her cunt and roughly grabbing her supple breast, watching with rapt attention as her breast milk seeped out to trickle over her small fingers. Ashara watched, fascinated and drinking in every little detail of the erotic scene; watching Elia’s raven thick mane fluttering on the bed, her toes curling in sweet pleasure, to Jon’s glorious arse flexing whenever he thrust into his aunt’s how and silky pussy. She wanted to sink her teeth into the fleshy globes.

“Was it how you imagined?” She questioned the trembling woman, who went through another orgasm, looking to be in her own world.

Elia only nodded, not able to find her voice even if she tried but smiling at her sister.

More orgasms continued to strike Elia, her cries growing which aroused Ashara more to switch hands; she sucked on her fingers, reveling at her tangy juices before placing them on her erect nipple. Jon just kept going, sweat rolling from his forehead, till it dropped on Elia’s lips to which she licked it and swallowed the fluid.

Jon’s smiled when she saw and heard his grunts and groans, his hips losing their rhythm, and being the recipient of such vigorous treatment told her that he was close to finishing. So, his hips began to ram harder into his aunt, hammering into her tender pussy, his rhythm more erratic and Ashara could practically see his seed beginning its ascension to spurt into her sister’s channel. _His, or rather _my_, baby-making load_, Ash thought in a possessively_._

But Elia promised her that she couldn’t get with child anymore, that Egg was her last.

One more thrust, and Jon drove deep into Elia with a satisfied grunt, holding himself there; he used one hand to hold on her breast to squeeze and the other grabbing a handful of her round arse to squeeze also. A weak mewl spilled from Elia’s parted lips, and Ash could then tell that the first spurt was fired deep into her depths. She knows how it feels, the sweet sensation of her son’s warm thick cum pouring into her, to the point where it got her pregnant. She removed both of her hands and just softly caressed her belly, smiling at their babe _they_ made together.

The two stayed still, relishing in their own orgasms; Jon rode out his climax with a sigh and Elia could only moan since being pinned by her nephew’s cock and strong grip on her. His continuous spurts, her staring up at the man above her, her eyes wide with adoration in them, a moment shared between them – their lives had completely changed then.

Down where they were connected, trickles of his fresh load starting to leak out. A few moments of afterglow, the only sound was all three and their heavy breathing.

Very slowly, Jon slid back, more dribbles spilling out from his retreating; Ash watched it with intent, licking her full lips at the slick sound her son’s cock made when it came out, and once the head popped out. The sight was quite enticing to Ashara, thick streams of his spunk now oozing from Elia’s slit to flow onto the bed. Her cunt twitched at the sight. Her violet eyes switched over to Jon, who was now moving off the bed, smirking as he caught his mother’s look, understanding the desire behind those haunting orbs.

“Eat her, mama.” He whispered to his mother, gesturing to Elia, who was now reclining lazily back on the bed, legs spread, cunt gaped open with her son’s seed and her juices combined seeping out. Her sister’s olive skin was displaying a darker hue compared to her usual olive skin color; her upper chest damp with perspiration, strands of her hair sticking to her face.

Elia didn’t notice Ash arranging herself between her legs, so out of it she was, but she moaned and somehow spread her legs wider to grant her sister more access to her.

Once Jon’s mother was in a comfortable position, she hurriedly dragged her tongue up the glistening folds, shuddering herself from the familiar musky taste of her son’s seed, and the spicy sweetness that was Elia’s. The sound that she made from Ash’s oral affection was a soft and subtle, barely uttered breath, that was mixed with desire and pleasure had his mother, succumbing to taste more of them both.

Whatever trickled down onto the bed, was quickly swallowed till she only drank from Elia’s cunt. She pushed her tongue through the slit, quickly meeting dribbles of semen once inside, and scooping up the flow; Ash dragged her tongue along the sensitive walls, causing her sister to groan, her face flushing from the continued pleasuring with her hair in disarray. _It’s been too long._

A mouthful of her son’s seed filled her pregnant belly; the taste was of course exquisite, the creamy fluid and lusciousness of it weighed down on her tongue. Once done, she began her journey up Elia’s body till she was fully kissing the woman with her mouth full. Elia’s eyes widened first before they closed and welcomed her nephew’s seed and her juices into her mouth. Their kiss was sloppy, his gooey spunk swirling between their lips, passing from one to the other. Jon chuckled from the side of the bed.

After kissing Elia for a few more moments, Ashara travelled back down to the task between her sister’s legs, but not before latching her lips around a dark-colored nipple, sucking and gently biting on the stiff bud bringing out a gasp from Elia. Again, Ash’s tongue nudged its way through the slit of her pussy, finding whatever remains inside her channel, swallowing it and feeling it flow down her throat; Elia squirmed and panted heavily, reaching down with one hand to stroke at Ashara’s raven locks, her hips now grinding up against her working mouth.

Ashara could see her sister’s face more intimately familiar, the pleasure of her pussy being licked and sucked, quickly becoming ecstasy, the quick gasps and restless wriggling becoming more senseless cries and bucking of her hips. Ash buried her tongue deeper, trying to seek out more of their combined fluids, almost completing her task with effort.

The mattress had then shifted, and Ashara felt her son gather up her hair in a tight grip, and with an assertive tug, her mouth was pulled away from the dripping folds making her whine. She noticed how his cock was now back to full erectness. His abs made her mouth salivate, and drool to fall from her lips.

He kissed his mother hard, licking her full lips to taste what remained on them. He sucked on her tongue, groaning before letting the muscle go to bite on her bottom lip which caused it to bleed which he then licked that up.

“You know what to do,” he whispered to his mother.

Biting her lip sensually, she stared up at her son with sinful eyes, waiting for him to say it.

“Suck my cock, mama.” Came the command.

Like in the morning, his mother’s lips land on his thickness, laying kisses and lapping breathlessly which left gleaming spit trails wherever she went. She swallowed whatever drops of pre-cum seeped forth; Ashara closed a small fist around the base, now stroking it firmly.

She took the head past between her full lips, sucking eagerly. She moved one of her hands down to her mound.

Inch after thick inch disappeared into his mother’s mouth. She groaned, eyes closing in bliss, as her throat was now being violated slowly but surely. It was done when, with one last thrust of his hips, the final inch of his fat meatpole was buried deep in her throat, her gurgles loud and lurid, the hand at her pussy now rubbing rapidly letting her juices fall onto the sheets.

“So good,” Jon drawled out.

Jon used his mother’s hair to yank her up and down, getting the rough treatment that she enjoyed, with her muffled moans occasionally interrupted by a choking sound. He pumped vigorously, his rhythm merciless, resulting in copious amounts of spit and drool and pre-cum to drip off and land on her shaking breasts. All Jon’s mother did was moan and gurgle around her son’s cock, slobbering as she met the base of it – two fingers now inserted into her cunt till she worked a third one.

Again, and again, when Ashara would reach the base of his shaft, she would stick her tongue out to brush along the edge of his still full balls. She shivered in delight when she felt a presence behind her; Elia wrapped her arms around her sister’s figure, laying one on her belly while the other was hefting a supple breast, all the while laying soft kisses on her shoulders.

“Do we taste good, Shara?” Elia silently asked in her ear, licking the lobe before sucking on it.

Ashara was able to nod with her mouth stuff full of her son’s cock.

“Do I taste the same, or different?” Elia began licking and sucking at her pulse point.

He let his mother’s tresses free, and she pulled herself off of his cock to speak. Jon continued his stroking, his hand running up and down smoothly from his and both women’s juices and spit.

“You do slightly taste different, Elia.” She said before kissing her sister.

The kiss intensified as their hands roamed over each of their nude bodies. They were kneeling on the bed, shooting smiles at the only man in the room, showing off their bodies, one ripe and curvy, the other pert and trim, both just as alluring and attractive to Jon himself. Both of the women’s moaning were entirely natural, them embracing each other were of something familiar. As their tongues slid against each other, their hands zeroing in on the other’s slick pussy, fingers stroking and sinking through the slit. Ashara moaned into the kiss, feeling Elia press closer to her as they pleasured each other. Juices streamed from both women, dousing their invading digits, slicking along their wrists, and shining their smooth flesh.

They were interrupted by Jon when he commanded them both to come kneel before him – Ash knew he was close to his own climax from her efforts. The bed shifted as they off of it and moved towards Jon and kneeled. His cock jutted in the air, the thick shaft pulsing and throbbing. Jon’s mother leaned forward and took the broad head into her mouth, while Elia ducked down to leave light kisses where Ash wasn’t sucking on.

Ashara slurped at the head, her lips wrapped tightly around it as her tongue swirled at the slit. A splash of pre-cum landed on her tongue, the taste delicious to her as always; she let her son’s cock slip from her sinful mouth, glancing at Elia who took advantage and latched her mouth on his cock. Ashara was busying herself to sucking at Jon’s balls, feeling the intense heat from them.

They switched again once Elia had her moment, in which she began sucking on his balls but then had a different idea. Jon’s aunt decided to latch her mouth instead on Ashara’s left breast, sucking the milk that was leaking from them; she groaned at the taste, knowing how Jon feels when he does the same thing, only he gets to do more than her. She was sure as well, that once the babe is born, their child won’t be the only one to suck at her breasts to drink her milk.

When her sister began sucking from her breast, Ashara moaned around her son’s cock, which caused him to let out a satisfied sigh who looked to be wishing he was the one sucking at her breast. Elia kept drinking whatever leaked out, bringing in more of her tit flesh into her mouth while she swallowed more of Jon’s cock until she was at the base of it.

They decided to switch again, now Ashara did to Elia what she did to her, and Jon’s aunt swallowed him whole in one go. Jon gathered a fistful of Elia’s hair and dragged her head at his own pace; again, Ash knew what that meant.

Moments later, Elia couldn’t help but moan when the first blast of her nephew’s spunk splattered on her tongue and down her throat. She swallowed it, and the second spurt, but the third was a struggle and Jon realized it, so he let her up till she was at the head of him. She was able to swallow a little bit more, yet didn’t want to for the rest, making sure to keep it in her mouth as more and more spurts filled her mouth quickly.

Jon’s climax ended, leaving Elia with a mouth full, her cheeks bulging slightly. She turned to Ashara, who then raised her head from Elia’s breast, and rose off her knees to get above just enough to crane her neck and open her mouth wide. Creamy globs of her nephew’s seed landed on his mother’s tongue, a lewd purr coming out from her. Once it all was in Ashara’s mouth, she swished the load around before she sent it back into Elia’s mouth.

Once Elia had it all in her mouth, she leaned forward and kissed Ash, opening her lips to pass the load over again, but in a different way. Afterwards, they both swallowed whatever portion they had in their mouths only to continue kissing for a little longer.

He pulled both women to stand up, his mouth claiming his aunt’s lips first while his hand went to squeeze assertively at his mother’s round arse, making her squirm as she watched her son and sister make out.

The sight was captivating to Ashara’s eyes, so content in the moment to let them do their thing. Her and Elia had been planning this day almost a month ago, but for her sister, it had been in the making since that day on Christmas. It had been Elia’s hope heading into this week that Jon would be taken with her as she with him. _Well, she already was and still is,_ Ashara thought with a smile. Judging from how they were kissing, the intimacy they were displaying, it seemed like the plan worked.

The kiss broke, with Jon turning towards his mother, and quickly capturing her mouth; the breathless whimper that Ashara let loose was now muffled. A familiar warmth was pressed into her side, the woman not quite wanting to be away or be left out.

Moments passed before Jon moved back, unlatching himself from his mother, who chased his lips desperately, and Elia swooped in to kiss her. Their tongues tangled again, one trying to dominate the other, and one was clearly dominated.

They could’ve gone longer if it wasn’t for loud sounds of fireworks going off in the distance. They all glanced outside the window to see the colorful lightshow happening and what the fireworks were displaying in the sky and realized how dark it was now – they completely lost track of time.

All three quickly got dressed, and left the room, which reeked of sex, but Elia told them not to worry about that. As they made their way out to the back to watch the show, Elia walking to where her children and Rhaella were, Jon caught the eyes of Oberyn Martell, who was smirking at him, then winked at him before pulling his wife onto his lap.

Jon just chuckled and shook his head before laying down the spread blanket, seeing others had done the same. His mother laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around her man. He did the same, but rested one on her belly, softly caressing it and feeling their child kicking which made them smile; she ended up resting her hand on his, letting the ring on her finger glint from the moonlight.

Jon smiled when he gazed at it before watching the show.

* * *

**Ashara (5 years later)** \- **Epilogue**

The sun was high in the sky, but the heat from it did nothing to her, she welcomed it instead. Her body was on display for anyone to see yet wasn’t possible since there were no neighbors around to see her; they lived a couple miles away from their house.

Her breasts were practically spilling out of her bikini top, the straps barely holding them. The bottom piece somewhat covering the roundness of her arse, but it still made her look good in the two-piece bikini.

She was sitting comfortably on her chair, reading from the book that she had trouble putting down since starting it this week. There were only two people that can make her put the book down.

As if knowing _they_ _can_ actually be the cause to putting her book down, Ashara felt splashes of water on her legs. She recoiled back, surprised at the sudden assault and visibly angry at _them_ for interrupting her time. Yet, it took one look at the young one, and all her anger dissipated.

“Come in, mama!” Her, _their_, daughter Alysanne Dayne told her mother. She was sitting on her father’s shoulders, grabbing his wet curls which used to be in a manbun. Jon was being careful and making sure he held his daughter close. It was a beautiful sight to Ashara’s eyes.

“Yes, come on in, _mama_!” This time, her son, her man, lover, husband, and the father of her child pronounced to her. Somehow, the way Jon said it, held a different meaning to it, then that of the way Alysanne said it.

She should know, he did say something similar to her only a few hours ago, in the kitchen, before their daughter was released from school for the day, to be picked up.

Her whole body shivered, and he noticed it, smirking before getting out of the pool to most likely throw her in. She would not have it, so setting her book on the table next to her, where her margarita was, she stood up and placed a finger on her husband’s chest to let him know, that he will not do what he intends to do.

She only his chuckle as she walked to the edge of the pool, watching Alys coming around to most likely jump the same time as her – she loved doing it. She was just about to jump in when she felt not one, but two hands (one big and one small) push her into the refreshing water, screaming as she went in. Coming above the water, she saw the two twins laughing hard. Their daughter was the spitting image of him, Jon couldn’t see it, saying she looked more like her mother, but everyone else saw it. Ashara didn’t mind one bit, they were happy, one happy family.

_That’s all that matters to me_, she thought before seeing little Alys, not laughing anymore, sneak up behind her father, who was still laughing. Alys screamed loud, startling Jon, before she quickly pushed him in; hearing him caused both mother and daughter to laugh out loud now. Few seconds later, her love emerged behind her, and held her tightly to him, laying kisses on her neck and cheek.

Alysanne made a face, probably not wanting to see her parents so intimate like that, and immediately jumped into the water. She emerged, pushing her curls away from her eyes before swimming over to her parents.

She pushed her father away, so she could shower her mother with her own love, Ashara welcoming it all. Nothing could ruin this moment, ruin what her and Jon created.

Her business was doing good, Jon was learning more and more to understand what she does and the company more till one day he takes over. She had read online, about the struggles between Eddard and Cersei, but quickly went to a different site, not really caring about them. Arthur was finally home, and him and Elia were hitting it off; both Rhaenys and Egg now starting a family of their own. Everybody was doing great, living their own lives while she was doing the same.

She smiled before hugging her daughter close, Jon closing in and bringing them both in for a family hug, Alysanne giggling at being sandwich right in the middle of it which made them all chuckle. It was just perfect, just the three of them.

Her life was definitely complete now.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. The end of this story. What a journey it has been, right?
> 
> Again, I want to thank you for giving this fic a chance, you didn't have to but you did. I didn't expect to see almost 30,000 views, more than 200 comments, more than 50 bookmarks, and almost 200 Kudos. It is insane because I was expecting less, so thank you again. You all are the best and I appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you all have a great rest of your day. :)
> 
> P.S. I am not sure when I will update my other stories and such, but I will try to get something out as quickly as possible. :)


End file.
